Aca-Believe It!
by Maxcs
Summary: Can you aca-believe it? They're sophomores! Beca stayed at Barden, The Bella's are the rock stars of Acapella and Jesse finally has his girl. It's going to be an aca-awesome year right? BecaxJesse.
1. Aca-Auditions

**Woo****! First ****Pitch****Perfect****Fanfic****. I'm not ****sure****if****I**** should ****continue****this**** with ****more****aca****-fantastic ****chapters****so**** please let ****me****know****what****you****think**

"Alright nerds, let's go with 'Paradise' by Coldplay" Beca chuckled as she crossed her arms and rested back in her chair. This audition was going to be interesting to say the least. As the first potential made their way on stage, she prayed they wouldn't turn one of her favourite songs (not that she'd admit that to anyone), into garbage.

A young, blonde girl no taller than Beca stood at the centre of the stage with a nervous smile on her face. Looking into the audience, she eyed Beca, the rest of the Bella's and their ICCA Nationals trophy that was perched proudly on the table. She took a deep shaky breath before she started to sing the back beat. It was a complex song and she was struggling to keep the beat up. The young girl started singing the first verse and Beca wasn't blown away. She wasn't bad but she was no Aubrey or Chloe which is who Beca was trying to replace. There were at least 20 signed up for auditions so the new leader of the Bellas wasn't giving up hope just yet.

"Psst Shawshank" Fat Amy whispered as the young girl finished up a pale red headed boy took the stage ready to audition for the Trebles. Putting the read head and his screechy voice to the back of her mind, Beca turned to her friend "I've been meaning to ask you, what's going to happen to the Bella's oath now?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"There's four more Treble nerds to go before our next one, this is important. Baby stealing dingo kind of important"

"Dingo baby what?" Beca fumbled confused as to what the hell Amy was talking about. She loved the Australian but was perplexed by just about everything she said. Just to stop Amy explaining what her last sentence meant in more slang Beca didn't understand, the brunette caved "What were you saying about the oath?"

"Will we have to change it now?"

"Why?"

"Now that you're getting Treble-boned by Popcorn boy over there, you're breaking Aubrey's number one rule"

"Oh my god" Beca sighed not realising how loudly until everyone in the auditorium was looking at her curiously. Another Treble hopeful had just finished his audition and Beca's outburst filled the silence before the next performer. As her cheeks flushed with colour, the sophomore slunk down in her seat as the auditions continued. Ignoring Amy's persistence on the subject, Beca tried her best to focus on the singers wanting to be a part of their acapella groups.

"Psst Shawshank, how is he in bed anyway?"

Beca groaned softly wishing Amy had a filter. Looking back toward the boy in question, she gave him a shy smile before turning back to the stage. Now that another girl walked on wanting to audition for the Bella's, all thoughts of the movie loving dork had to be pushed aside.

As the auditions continued, the Barden Bella's, Treblemakers and BU Harmonics all found talent they could take into their respective groups. Jesse and Benji, the two newest captains of the Trebles found three perfect guys to take over the empty spaces left behind by Donald, Bumper and Tim. Beca on the other hand picked three herself that weren't quite like what they'd lost but had potential. This was a new year and a new era for the Bella's so the new leader of the group had to be uncharacteristically optimistic.

"Can we talk about the crocodile in the room now, please?" Fat Amy insisted as the auditions came to a close and everyone was shuffling out of the auditorium. Heading to a diner just off campus, the Bella's needed to discuss who they'd picked and how to perform the initiation. Beca was determined not to have quite as many candles as Aubrey had the year before.

"Crocodile, what?" Stacie asked as she caught up to Beca and Amy. Like their leader, she too never quite understood what the Australian was talking about.

"The oath"

"Yeah and?"

"Are we going to change the oath now that Flatbutt over here is letting a Treble penetrate her?" the Australian asked curiously as she stopped the group "I just don't want Beca's vocal chords to be ripped out by wolves because we kinda need her to beat those Treble losers again"

"Ok one, that's not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'" Beca began and wasn't surprised that she was backed by the rest of the group except for of course Amy and Stacie.

"There is never a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'" Jessica commented.

"Well…" Stacie smirked as she pointed toward her crotch. Amy agreed with a thrust of her hips that only caused Beca to vocalise her distaste once again for that word.

"And two, I clearly still have my vocal chords" she chuckled before trailing off hoping the group wouldn't hear the end of her sentence "Because I haven't broken the oath…"

"You haven't slept with Jesse yet?" Stacie and Fat Amy exclaimed loudly. The few people walking past on their way back to their dorms stopped to stare.

"Could you have said that any louder? China didn't hear you" Beca snapped as she pushed past her friends and began walking for the diner with Lily and Cynthia Rose. At least they weren't shouting about her sex life or lack thereof so the whole university could hear. Stacie and Fat Amy caught up as they reached the diner and while hesitant, they joined the quiet group at their usual table.

Stacie shifted in her seat as she looked across at Beca. The brunette was just itching to ask the big question "It's been six months since you kissed him at the ICCA's"

"Not everyone jumps into bed quite as fast as you do Stace" Beca growled knowing she'd dealt a low blow. They all knew Stacie liked to have a lot of sex but it wasn't something she shouted from the rooftops. She wasn't ashamed exactly, just not very vocal about it. "Sorry" the Bella's leader sighed softly after she'd rendered the entire table speechless.

"No, it's ok. I like sex, it's no secret. We were just curious because isn't one of the reasons we're here is to discuss aca-initiation and in turn the oath?"

Beca sighed softly knowing her fellow Bella had a point.

When it came to Beca's relationship it wasn't that she and Jesse didn't want to, it was a matter of timing. After ICCA Nationals earlier that year, there were only a few weeks until they all went their separate ways for the summer. While busy with finals, the radio station and packing their stuff to take home, Beca and Jesse tried to find as much time together as possible. Jesse was still determined to continue his girlfriend's movication now that her protests had become few and far between. That may have been because they tended to get preoccupied with other things by the end. When summer came the pair made use of Skype and texting. Jesse went back to Orlando to his family while Beca flew home to Chicago to spend time with her Mom. Coming back to Georgia a few weeks early to see her Dad, Beca was thankful that Jesse was a little eager to get back himself.

They had tried to be intimate but Sheila the Step-Monster and even Benji had horrible timing.

"I'll amend the oath" Beca finally spoke up knowing she was going to break Aubrey's rule eventually "Trebles aren't off limits, just be careful and Stacie? All I ask is one Treble at a time"

"I make no promises" Stacie smirked and once again made a gesture toward her crotch. Shaking her head, Beca just smiled. As much as her friends annoyed her sometimes she loved them all the same. The girls chatted away as the waitress came and took their orders. No-one strayed from their usual orders they had been having after every Bella rehearsal last year. Once they were settled with their drinks, Beca tapped her glass of coke with a spoon to get everyone's attention. Before the drama about the oath came up, she had planned to make a special announcement.

"I have some pretty amazing news regarding the Bella's" Beca began as everyone turned their attention to her "I was called into the Dean's office today"

"Oh no!" Fat Amy gasped "You getting kicked out of school is not amazing news for the Bella's. It would be disastrous like Aubrey puking on stage kind of disastrous"

"I'm not getting kicked out of school" Beca chuckled but Fat Amy continued to rhyme off how bad it would be to lose their leader and friend. After a rather obscene comment about a red-headed woman as Prime Minister, Beca repeated herself a little louder as to stop Fat Amy's rant. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise" she chuckled even though it was nice to hear how much Amy would miss her if she had left. "I was called into see the Dean today because Barden University, in honour of us winning the ICCA's, have given us our own Barden Bella's house".

The excitement from all eight girls sitting at that table was deafening. They were all amazed at the generosity of the university after their win. Dean Hammond was proud of their achievement and wasn't complaining about the recognition the school got for being home to the first all-girl acapella group to win the ICCA Nationals. As the Treblemakers newest neighbours, the Bella's had a brand new, just been built house ready for them.

"The freshmen Bella's won't be able to join us but they'll be able to enjoy the rehearsal room, fireplace, spa and flat screen big enough to rival a movie theatre whenever they like"

The girls continued to talk excitedly about their new house and how great it was going to be. Stacie coughed loudly to break through the chatter "One question, how many rooms does it have because I pity anyone who has to bunk with me. My roommate last year switched rooms three weeks in. Apparently the sex was distracting her from her assignments"

"I'm surprised she lasted that long" Jessica commented softly with a laugh.

"No-one has to bunk with anyone. We all get our own rooms" Beca smiled as the entire group erupted once again with excited banter. Their food was delivered a few minutes later but that couldn't damper the conversation. Beca gave them all the details of the house from the location to the design and that they could move in tomorrow.

_To Jesse: Free tonight to celebrate my last night in the dorms? We can torture Kimmy Jin one last time with as many movies we can stay awake for._

_To Beca: Last night? What are you talking about? Where are you going?_

_To Jesse: Just meet me at my dorm at 8._

_To Beca: You're not going to tell me what this is about? I'm worried. _

_To Beca: Beca please._

_To Beca: Beca!_

_To Jesse: Trust me, nerd_

"Do these bedroom doors have locks because I don't want to be walking in on you doing the crocodile with two backs with Popcorn boy" Fat Amy chuckled as she watched Beca's smile grow with every beep of her phone.

"Oh my god, why am I friends with you?"

"Because you would be lost without my sexy, fat ass"

The brunette sighed softly knowing Fat Amy was right. If it wasn't for those girls she wouldn't have had such an amazing freshman year at Barden. It was the seven girls sitting beside her that made her realise that dreams can change. She still wanted to move to LA and become a music producer but she could see the benefit of getting a college education beforehand. Barden had a great music program and being involved with the Bella's would only help her later in her career.

The Bella's parted ways a short time later after discussing who from the auditions they liked and whether they approved Beca's first choices. They brainstormed ideas for aca-initiation with their leader determined not to use as many candles as her predecessor. Beca shot down any idea Fat Amy had that involved importing native Australian animals and any idea Cynthia Rose had that involved the new members stripping down to their underwear. With a couple days before aca-initiation, they were able to think about the few options they'd come up with.

Beca made her way back to her dorm to set up for her night with Jesse. With plans to move all her stuff into the new Bella house the next day, she wanted to leave a lasting memory for Kimmy Jin. The young Korean was far from happy when she opened the door to see the 'white girl' again. Their RA from the previous school year had never had any complaints so he didn't see why they couldn't room together again.

Rounding the corner toward her dorm, Beca laughed at the sight of Jesse sitting outside her door. It was still half an hour before he was meant to be there but the anxious expression couldn't be wiped from his face. Fearing Beca was leaving to go to LA like she'd always dreamed, Jesse was ready to talk her out of it. "How long have you been sitting there?" she chuckled as she held her hand out to help her boyfriend to his feet.

"Uhm about 45 minutes, just about as soon as you texted" he chuckled with a weak smile "I knocked but Kimmy Jin wouldn't let me in"

"It's a good thing you won't have to deal with her anymore"

"Can you just tell me what the hell is going on, please tell me you're not going to LA"

"What is it with everyone jumping to conclusions tonight?" the young brunette chuckled softly as she took her boyfriend's hands gently. As she told his about the new Barden Bella's house, Beca could see the relief wash over him. Breathing a lot easier, he couldn't be happier for all the Bella's. He definitely wasn't going to complain about having Beca across the street with her own room. "Now will you join me in torturing Kimmy Jin just once more for old time's sake?"

"With pleasure" he chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to his girlfriend's temple before she opened the door to her dorm.

The pair entered to find Kimmy Jin and a few of her friends playing videos games. The best vantage point was sitting on Beca's bed and didn't look like they were going to move any time soon.

"Uh, can you guys maybe get off my bed, please?" Beca asked nicely. When one shook his head and the rest of them ignored her, she wasn't going ask nicely again "Dude, get off my bed"

"Video game" Kimmy Jin deadpanned.

"Don't care" Beca chuckled and crossed her arms. Jesse, who was tall enough to block the tv on the wall stepped in front with a smirk. No matter how much they complained, he wasn't moving. This night of torture was going to be fun. The group eventually gave in and moved from Beca's bed. Without the view of the tv, Kimmy Jin's friends called it a night. With mutters of 'white girl' and 'him', Kimmy Jin bid her friends farewell before dramatically flopping onto her bed with a huff. She glared over at roommate as she picked up her laptop and resorted to working on an essay that was due soon.

Giggling softly, Beca straightened up her bed as Jesse set up her laptop. Finding the bag of candy Beca stashed in the top drawer of her desk before making himself comfortable on the bed. He'd had a habit of making himself at home in his girlfriend's dorm and wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Is he staying long?" Kimmy Jin asked as she noticed Jesse get settled.

"We're going to watch some movies, it may be a while"

The young Korean let out another annoyed huff as she returned to her assignment. Holding back her laugh, Beca settled in next to her boyfriend cuddling close to his side. Jesse slipped a dvd into the laptop and wasn't surprised to hear a laugh come from the girl beside him as the opening credits ran across the screen.

"The Breakfast Club? Really?"

"It was the first movie we watched together in this dorm, I thought it could be the last" Jesse chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulder and pulled her closer. Admittedly they'd only watched the end but it was the start of an endless movication that Jesse planned to give his girlfriend. As long as she still wanted him around, he was going to educate her on the amazingness that was the art of film.

After 'The Breakfast Club' they moved onto 'Rocky' just to annoy Kimmy Jin. Her sighs just got louder as the night progressed but about halfway through 'Rocky' she finally gave up. Getting ready for bed, Kimmy Jin slipped on her eye mask silently praying that Rocky would keel over just so the movie would end. Tonight was not her lucky night because Rocky survived to the end of the movie and was quickly replaced by Toy Story, Jesse's all-time favourite Disney movie. Knowing the words off by heart, Jesse mouthed along with the movie for the most part. It wasn't long after they visited Pizza Planet that both he and Beca started to yawn softly. Peering over to the other side of the room, Beca saw Kimmy Jin with the covers pulled over her head asleep. Their mission to annoy her one last night had been successful. The pair decided they got bonus points because there was no way Kimmy Jin wasn't going to wake up with a sore neck by the awkward position she was in.

"I should probably head back to my room" Jesse yawned softly as he paused the movie. Neither of them were going to last til the end and they needed to get at least some sleep. They had a busy day tomorrow moving all of Beca's things into the new Bella house.

"Stay" the brunette insisted as she held her arms tight around her boyfriend's waist. Not wanting to lose the warmth, she snuggled in refusing to let him go.

"I'm not really allowed to…"

"Stay"

"Beca…" Jesse sighed as he pressed a soft kiss to his girlfriend's cheek.

"Stay"

"Kimmy Jin won't like waking up to see me still here"

Beca giggled softly "All the more reason to stay. Now shutup and sleep, nerd"

Giving in with a light sigh, Jesse, who had kicked his shoes off hours ago pulled the blanket over them both. Kissing Beca's cheek once again, he relaxed into his girlfriend's embrace "Goodnight weirdo"

**Your Thoughts?**

**Should I continue this?**


	2. Aca-Moving In

**Wow! Thank you all for the great response to the first chapter and the encouragement to continue. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and a little bit of lovey dovey Becca and Jesse**

"Who knew so much stuff could have fit into such a small dorm room?" Jesse chuckled as he hauled another box up the stairs of the new Bella house toward Beca's bedroom.

"Half a very small dorm room" Benji corrected as he set his box down beside Jesse's "I think that was the last one"

Letting out a loud sigh of relief, he stretched his arms high above his head hearing his bones crack softly. He loved Beca but her record collection was going to be the reason behind his back pain in the morning. Looking around the room, he was cringing at the thought of then unpacking everything once again. Beca walked in a moment later carrying her keyboard very carefully. Her DJ equipment was not to be moved by anyone but herself. Not even Jesse was trusted with the valuable equipment.

"I think I saw Kimmy Jin actually smile when you guys took the last of my stuff out of the dorm. I mean actually smile" Beca laughed as she set the keyboard on the desk along with her laptop and decks. "I wouldn't be surprised if there's a party in that room tonight"

"Can we crash it?" Jesse smirked before putting his hand over his mouth as he yawned softly

"Would you even be awake long enough, nerd? Thank you both for helping me move everything" she smiled as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's waist "I owe you guys big time for this"

"I'll keep that in mind next time it's Unicycle's turn to cook at the house. I'll be at your table instead" Beni laughed shuddering at the memory of their friend's latest attempt at making dinner. None of the guys were very good cooks (except for maybe Benji himself) but Unicycle was definitely the worst. "I'd go home to my Dad's terrible cooking if I could, beats anything Unicycle makes"

"I think it's his turn tonight…"

Beca giggled softly at how the young magician's shoulders slumped so dramatically at the thought of dinner tonight "Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose are bringing back pizza and you're more than welcome to stay. They ordered more than any of us could ever get through"

"Are you sure? Don't you guys still hate us Trebles?"

"That's kinda hard to do these days" Beca chuckled as Jesse held her tight pressing a quick kiss to her temple "I think the rivalry was more between Aubrey and Bumper. It's a new year, new Bella's and new rules. I just told Stacie to keep it to one Treble at a time"

"Don't like your chances on that rule" Jesse chuckled softly. He knew for a fact that just about every Treble minus himself, wanted to sleep with Stacie. Even Benji had a thing for her but was too shy to every say anything about it.

"So we're all friends now?" Benji wanted to clarify. He liked Beca and didn't want to be death glared at by the rest of the Bella's just for saying hi on the way to class. The rest of the girls kind of scared him especially when they looked like they were going to skin him alive.

"For the most part but don't think we're not going to crush you guys at every competition" Beca smiled sweetly. There was no way those Trebles were going to take that ICCA trophy away from them no matter how cosy she was with Jesse. This is Acapella war and she intended to slaughter them every single time.

"No friendly competition?"

"Nope" she laughed and made her way to the door "The niceties end the second you boys go back to the Treble House"

"In other words Benj, eat the pizza, savour the good company because when we leave it's war" Jesse laughed as he followed Beca who was agreeing with her boyfriend. The trio made their way through the relatively empty house toward the kitchen where the sound of Fat Amy's voice echoed. The Australian could be heard from a mile away when she got started on her stories from Down Under.

"Y'know if you'd told me you were into threesomes, I would have helped you out" Fat Amy chuckled as she noticed Beca, Jesse and Benji walk into the kitchen. The boys looked at each other nervously not knowing how to take the Australian's comment.

"Oh my god. They were just helping me move"

"Uh-huh sure" she laughed and poured them all a cup of beer from the mini keg she'd set up on the kitchen counter. Beside the keg was way more pizza than they needed, plenty of spirits and whatever else the girls managed to find at the mini mart just off campus. They were all set up for a party to christen the new house. The rest of the Bella's and a few of the Trebles were already out on the patio drinking and arguing over the music selection on Unicycle's iPod.

"Although I thought your first time with Popcorn boy wouldn't involve David Copperfield over here" Amy continued drinking in the wide eyed Jesse and Benji standing in front of her. Picking up a plate and her beer, she made her way outside leaving Beca to deal with the boys.

"I don't know why I am friends with her" Beca sighed as she chugged down a good amount of beer. Taking a deep breath, she wasn't surprised to see the boys still staring at her "Benji, please ignore Amy"

"She called me David Copperfield!" he gasped as a bright smile grew on his face "Does she think I'm that good? Should I show her a trick?"

"Go for it" she laughed. Benji grabbed some pizza and almost bounced outside ready to amaze Amy with one of his tricks "I may just regret that move later"

Turning to Jesse, the young girl's smile faltered at the sight of his own pained expression. "She knows we haven't…"

"I didn't directly tell her" Beca insisted as she put down both hers and Jesse's cups and took his hands gently "She wanted to know if my vocal chords were going to get ripped out by wolves and I said no so she jumped to conclusions. You know what Amy's like, once she starts on something, she won't stop. How many dingo jokes have we heard since we started here at Barden?"

"I'm sorry" Jesse sighed

"What are you sorry for?"

He took a deep breath and linked their fingers together "I know we've talked about it and even tried and we're both ready. Don't get me wrong, I want to…"

"Hey stop" she smiled weakly as she squeezed his hands in hers "It's not your fault. It's just timing. I can't believe I'm saying this and it's your rom-com movications fault but it's gotta be special, y'know? I'm not about to drag you upstairs right now to do it on the bare mattress because Fat Amy doesn't know when to shut up. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted"

Jesse nodded silently

"We will find the perfect time"

"I want it to be special for you" he smiled and leant down kissing her softly. Holding him close, Beca just wanted to kiss away his worries. She wasn't worried about this so he shouldn't be either.

Wrapping her arms around his hips, Beca pulled back but kept her forehead resting on his "I love you, nerd"

Jesse's breath hitched as he heard the three words he'd been dying to say to his girlfriend for weeks now. Scared she would run the second she heard them, he was glad it was her that braved it first. He really did love the girl standing in front of him and it had been like that since the day he sang to her over a year ago on freshmen move in day. "I love you too"

Rising onto her tiptoes, Beca pressed a more passionate kiss to her boyfriend's lips. Anxious to say those three little words to Jesse, Beca couldn't believe how great she felt now that she had bitten the bullet. Commitment was a scary thought especially with the divorce of her parents as her prime example in life. After having a front row seat to the break-up of the century, the young girl worried that her life would turn out the same. It wasn't until she saw over the summer how truly happy her Dad was with Sheila. As much as she'd love her parents to get back together because let's face it, every kid secretly wants that at some point, her Mom and Dad were in a good place. They got along a lot better now that Beca was at Barden and rebuilding her relationship with her father. It was hard to trust him after he walked out but they had come a long way in the years since the divorce.

Beca, as crazy as it sounded, could see a future with her favourite weirdo. They complimented each other so well, it was stupid not to at least let life and love happen for them. Contemplating it for a little while now, Beca couldn't see a better time to tell Jesse just how much he meant to her. She didn't need sex to know that she was falling head over heels for the boy in her arms.

Finally pulling away when the need for air was just too much, Jesse rested his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders and held her close. Staying wrapped in each other for a few more minutes, neither really wanted to move. At the sound of Fat Amy calling for their 'skinny asses' to get out to the backyard, the couple reluctantly separated. They grabbed some food and refilled their drinks before joining the party outside.

XXXXX

"Oh wow" Beca laughed as she came downstairs the next morning to find most of last night's party goers asleep around the house. She and Jesse had called it a night early, going to bed while the party was still in full swing. Amy of course made plenty of jokes as they disappeared upstairs but neither had enough energy to do much more than collapse into bed and sleep. They made up the mattress on the floor with neither wanting to set the bed frame up at that time of night. They'd had a busy day moving and weren't disturbed by the party that seemed to carry on well into the morning.

"That cannot be comfortable" Jesse chuckled as he stepped over a sleeping Fat Amy who was cuddled up under a blanket on the stairs. A couple of the Trebles seemed to make it across the street back to the Treble House but some including Benji were passed out somewhere in the Bella House.

"I think we missed a good party" she giggled at the sight of Stacie asleep with her head on Benji's chest.

"Seems like it"

"We were supposed to have a rehearsal this morning before Aca-Initiation tonight" Beca chuckled as she started to pick up red solo cups and beer bottles that littered the house. Collecting them all in the kitchen, she would make the noisy trip to the garbage when everyone was not quite so… dead.

"Do you think any of them will make it through Aca-Initiation? They're all going to have pretty nasty hangovers by the amount they drank. When did they go and get another case of beer?" Jesse sighed with a soft laugh. He knew his friends both Bella and Treble alike were partiers but not like this.

"Hair of the dog, they'll be fine. Tonight's after party happens at your house. It's going to take me all day to clean this place up"

Jesse offered to help clean up as he tipped the last of the beer down the sink and placed a few more beer bottles on the ever growing pile. He also agreed that any after party went on over at the Treble House. The brand new Bella House they walked into yesterday now looked like a scene from 'The Hangover'.

The doorbell echoed loudly through the house a few minutes later causing many of the slumbering singers to wake. Beca raced to the door dodging a flying piece of cold pizza that had been flung at her head. Even hung over Stacie had damn good aim because Beca only just missed the soaring pepperoni. Opening the door, Beca greeted Jessica with a smile.

"Is rehearsal still on this morning?" the blonde asked cautiously as she walked into the Bella House and saw the disaster zone. There were loud groans coming from every direction as most started to wake up to very large headaches.

"I'd like to say yes but singing may cause these guys to puke worse than Aubrey at the ICCA's and we all saw that video" Beca laughed as she and Jessica jumped over Unicycle's legs to get into the kitchen. Dumping the beer bottles and cups into a garbage bag held out by Jesse, Beca couldn't help but laugh at the curses she was thrown at the painfully loud noise. Another piece of cold pizza was thrown at her head but Benji's aim wasn't quite as good as Stacie's.

"Pancakes, blueberry. Bacon, crispy" Cynthia Rose groaned as she pulled herself up onto one of the bar stools and rested her head on the counter. Jesse instinctly opened the fridge to pull out ingredients to make breakfast not thinking that the girls had only just moved in. The Treble gasped at the sight of a full refrigerator. This was college, settled or not, no-one ever had a fully stocked refrigerator.

"Sheila stocked it all up for us. She and Dad said they'd do it once a month but for the rest of the time we're on our own" Beca smiled as she found the pan Sheila had also given her. Warming up to the step-monster, Beca really appreciated all she'd done for her and the Bella's. "I stayed at college so they're helping out a little"

"I for one am glad you stayed" Jesse smiled as he took the pan from Beca.

"Ugh! Get a room" Fat Amy groaned as she made her way into the kitchen picking up a beer bottle. Tipping it upside down she groaned when she found it empty. "Where is all the beer?"

While Beca argued with Fat Amy about where all the alcohol went and reminded her of the Aca-Initiation party that night, Jesse started cooking up a big batch of pancakes. The sweet aroma of the pancakes woke the rest of the group up and Beca found aspirin to accompany everyone's breakfast.

The pancakes and bacon were gone almost as fast as the beer the night before with everyone's hangovers getting a little better now they were fed. Beca would have to remember how good of a cook Jesse was next time they had a big night. His pancakes were amazing.

Bella's rehearsal never happened with most of the Bella's going back to their dorms to either sleep off their hangover or start packing their stuff to move into the house. They agreed on how Aca-Initiation would go before they left and promised to be back with enough time to set up. Beca didn't like her chances when it came to them all helping with set up but as long as they kidnapped the new Bella's on time she didn't care too much.

XXXXX

"How did you snag the biggest room with the big bookcase?" Jesse chuckled as he stacked Beca's records onto her shelves. He couldn't help but remember back to the many times the pair stacked cd's and records together at the radio station. With Luke now gone, both Beca and Jesse took turns in the booth at the station. They had a new batch of interns to stack the shelves and get their lunches for them.

"I had the keys" she smirked as she pinned an old Rolling Stones cover up onto her wall. Turning to the box on her bed, she pulled another poster from it and started pinning it to her wall.

Jesse put down the record he was holding and made his way over to his girlfriend. Snaking his arms around her hips, he kissed her neck softly. His 'Breakfast Club' poster which Beca may have stolen from his bedroom hung perfectly next to all her old record covers.

"I was looking for that…"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Beca smirked as she turned in her boyfriend's arms. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at his with a nervous smile.

"You okay?" Jesse asked softly. Clasping his hands around her waist, he tried to read her thoughts. Her expression was unreadable and it was starting to worry him.

"I thought I would be on the first flight out to LA as soon as Finals were over last year" she began with a shrug "I never imagined I would be here in this house as the leader of the Bella's. I had everything planned. I was going to head out there, pay my dues and work my ass of to be a part of the music industry"

"But you're here…"

"With you, and I wouldn't have it any other way. The music business isn't going anywhere"

"Neither am I" Jesse smiled

**Your thoughts?**


	3. Aca-Initiation

Looking around the small concert hall, the space where the Bella's held rehearsals most of her freshman year, Beca was satisfied with the decorations. She had made sure there were only half the candles that Aubrey had the year before. It made the room look a little creepier which could only help scare the new Bella's as they were initiated into the group. Fixing the scarves that laid on the table one last time, the young leader just needed to wait for the girls to bring in the blindfolded kidnaps.

It wasn't long before the three blindfolded girls were lead into the rehearsal hall by the returning Bella's. Stacie and Fat Amy trailed along behind looking a little queasy but no doubt they would be fine by the party. The three new members were positioned in front of the table while the rest of the Bella's stayed silent. Just by the shaking of their hands, it was obvious that the three girls were nervous.

If having Cynthia Rose and Lily almost bash down their dorm doors wasn't scary enough, the three girls had been blindfolded and led all the way across campus silently. The returning Bella's had been given strict instructions not to say a word as to keep the girls guessing. Now that they were there in the rehearsal hall, Beca had to take over. Without saying a word, Beca made her way around the table and behind the girls before returning to her spot. All that was heard was the heavy click of her boots' heels.

"You are about to become a part of one of the longest standing traditions here at Barden" Beca began holding back her laugh as the blindfolded girls jumped as she started talking. One seemed to calm as Beca spoke, clearly understanding what was happening. The other two however were still unsure. "It is not something to be taken lightly. We as a group have a responsibility to uphold and with that I would like to introduce our new members, Alto's Lauren and Savannah, and Soprano Gabriella May"

Stacie pulled off the blindfolds as each girl was introduced. All three beamed as they saw the Bella's standing in front of them.

"We will start by drinking the blood of the sisters that have come before you"

Their bright smiles faded as Beca picked up the goblet like cup filled with a dark red liquid. Much like the year before, it was just red wine Beca had swiped from her Dad's wine cellar but she wasn't about to tell the new girls that. Handing the cup to Lauren, everyone watched intently as she brought it slowly to her lips, scrunched her eyes shut and took a sip. Savannah and Gabriella May did the same with all three relieved to find it just wine. One of Fat Amy's bright ideas was to import wombat blood from Australia but Beca ruled that out before the Australian could even tell them how she could even get her hands on something like that.

Lily picked up each of the scarves and handed them to the three new members before Beca continued "Please place your scarves in your right hand and repeat after me. I, sing your name"

Lauren, Savannah and Gabriella May repeated after Beca as they clutched their yellow Bella's scarves in their right hands. The singing of their names was every bit as ear-splitting as it had been the year before.

"Promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman" Beca spoke and waited for them to repeat "And I solemnly promise to work together to crush the Treblemakers so their reign of power is over for good"

Once they repeated the last sentence, Beca welcome them to the Barden Bella's and turned the lights in the rehearsal hall on. Lauren, Savannah and Gabriella May squealed softly as the existing Bella's introduced themselves and mingled. Standing back slightly, Beca couldn't help but think of Aubrey and Chloe and if they would have approved of the new additions as well as how she handled their initiation. The last thing the young brunette wanted to do was disappoint her friends after they left the group in her hands.

"I like the change in the oath" Jessica chuckled as she nudged Beca's elbow gently "Although, was there no way to work in the 'vocal chords being ripped out by wolves' thing at all? It would have scared them just that little bit like it did us"

Beca laughed "I tried but it just didn't sound right. I do want to crush the Trebles this year though. They're going to find out what second place feels like til we graduate"

"What about Jesse?"

"All is fair in love and war" the Bella's leader smirked. She loved Jesse but there was no way they were going to beat the Bella's this year. The group had put too much effort into their finals performance the previous school year to let those Trebles steal back their ICCA trophy. Beca was going to put her heart and soul into each set and strive to keep the Bella's reputation high.

A little while later, Beca led the group to the amphitheatre to join the Treblemakers, BU Harmonics, High Notes and those that supported them for the official Aca-Initiation Night Party. Fat Amy and Stacie had seemed to perk back up to their usual selves and were the first to the keg. It baffled Beca as to how they could drink again after the horrid sounds she heard coming from them in the bathroom through the day.

"Sup, weirdo" Jesse chuckled as he made his way toward to Beca and handed her a drink. Taking a sip, she nudged him gently as if to say hi back. "How did initiation go?"

"Good, they all promised to crush you guys at every competition this year"

"Oh is that so?"

Beca nodded with a giggle. Not that she would ever admit it out loud, Beca knew beating the Trebles this year was going to be tough. Jesse was an amazing singer and just so charismatic that him singing a solo would be good competition. After taking over the group from Bumper, he wanted to take back that ICCA Nationals trophy.

"Refill?" Jesse asked as he noticed his girlfriend's empty cup a few minutes later. Handing him the red solo cup, she watched him disappear into the crowd with a smile. Keeping her eyes on his mop of waves, Beca didn't even realise that Lauren was now standing beside her.

"I can't believe I'm a Barden Bella" the freshman smiled "My sister Emily was a Bella. She was a senior the year Aubrey tossed the contents of her stomach all over the audience at Lincoln Centre"

Beca laughed softly "I've seen the video, it was an epic projectile"

"Oh it was, I was there. Thankfully my Dad had gotten horrible seats and we were out of the splash zone" she giggled "My sister loved being in the Bella's but from what you guys did at Nationals last year it's really different now"

"Last year it just got to the point where the Bella's desperately needed a change. We couldn't keep living in the shadow of the old Bella's" Beca shrugged with a smile "Don't get me wrong, the old Bella's were great but we have so much talent in our group, it would be a shame not to use it to our advantage"

"Yeah they were a little bit outdated"

"A little?"

"Ok a lot" Lauren laughed before taking a sip of her drink "My sister told me all about the Bella's and warned me about initiation night. They used to get threatened that terrible things would happen if they got together with a Treblemaker. Does that rule still apply?"

"I kinda had to change that rule and speak of the devil" Beca smiled as Jesse walked back toward them with their drinks refilled "Lauren, this is my boyfriend Jesse, lead of the Treblemakers"

"Oh" she smiled and shook Jesse's hand once he'd passed Beca her drink "Good, because the Treble doing the magic trick is cute"

"Go for it" Jesse smiled genuinely "His name is Benji"

"Thanks" Lauren giggled and skipped off to talk to Benji. Beca and Jesse watched the freshman strike up a conversation with the Treble about the latest trick he had performed. They seemed to click with Lauren enthralled with Benji's tricks.

"I think it's love" Jesse laughed as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Your new Bella's seem nice. Cynthia Rose just introduced me to Savannah and Gabby May"

"Yeah I think they'll fit in good with the group. They're no Aubrey or Chloe but I had little faith I'd find that kind of talent in the first year without them" she shrugged "I do have to ask, nerd. Why are the new Trebles soaking wet? What happened at your initiation?"

Jesse laughed softly as he remembered their own initiation ceremony back at the Treble House earlier that night. "Benji thought it would be a great idea to perform a magic trick which I was happy to let him do. Some of the guys, namely Unicycle and Blake weren't too keen on the idea so they switched a few things round and somehow a bucket of water was dropped on Cooper, Henry and Charlie's heads"

"Fair call" she chuckled "Fat Amy had a few suggestions of her own for the initiation ceremony but I just couldn't do anything like that to our new recruits"

"The guys thought it was hilarious, mind you I left Blake and Unicycle there to clean up the mess. Knowing Amy, her suggestions would have been a thousand times worse than just a bucket of water of their heads"

Beca nodded "Oh they were. Most included

XXXXX

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't __need__. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know __why__. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?'_ Beca sang along to Justin's iPod as the party continued on through the night. Sitting on the edge of the stage in the amphitheatre, Beca watched as everyone danced, drank and sang along with each other. Fat Amy was definitely the life of the party as always. Lauren and Benji were off to one corner talking closely looking very cosy while Stacie was grinding up against a couple of Trebles.

"Hey weirdo, you ok?" Jesse asked as he jumped up onto the stage and sat beside his girlfriend. He had been dancing with the group for a little while letting the buzz of the alcohol in his system take over. As he tipped over that edge between tipsy and drunk, Jesse took a break to find Beca.

"Yeah" she smiled weakly. Beca had never been the party girl. When she was at a party she was usually behind her decks controlling the music rather than in amongst the group dancing the night away. She had been up dancing for a little while earlier but like her boyfriend, she needed a break from the bumping and grinding. The pair sat watching the party goers for a little while with Beca leaning into Jesse's chest. She rested her hand on his thigh as she relaxed back into him.

"Dance with me?" Jesse asked as an acoustic version of Maroon 5's 'Payphone' started to play. Jumping off the stage gracefully despite still drunk, he held his hand out to his girlfriend. Putting on his best puppy dog eyes, he begged her to dance with him. Downing the last of her drink, she gave in and let Jesse help her down before leading him into the group. Jesse wrapped his arms around her hips as they swayed along to the music. Getting lost in the music and each other, they didn't stop dancing.

As the party started to die down a little after 2am, most people headed back to their dorms. No-one was really up for continuing on at the Treble House which Jesse was more than thrilled about. Being the good boyfriend that he was, Jesse managed to coerce a babbling Fat Amy back toward the Bella's House while Beca all but carried a sleepy Stacie. Drunk themselves, they were both just determined to get everyone back to the Bella's House before they passed out. Successful, not without difficulty though, Beca and Jesse set their drunken friends up on the couch in the Bella's House. Just as they were making their way to the stairs, they both turned at the sound of Stacie's voice.

'_Baby, all through the night. I'll make love to you, like you want me to'_ the brunette sang with a slur. Fat Amy joined in as they repeated the same three lines of the song over and over again. Giggling to themselves thinking they were hilarious, the pair sang until finally passing out.

"Even drunk they're a pain in the ass" Beca chuckled as she took her boyfriend's hand and led him upstairs. She really wished Fat Amy had never asked about changing the oath because no matter if she was drunk or sober, the Australian still brought it up. It was then Beca realised why she didn't have a great deal of girl friends back in high school.

"I can just imagine what they'll sing when we do…" Jesse chuckled as he stumbled behind Beca toward her room. Pulling off his jeans and Trebles hoodie once they'd shut the door, he collapsed onto the bed in just his tee and boxers.

"Because that's the way to capture a girl's heart" Beca laughed at her boyfriend who was laying starfish across her bed. Changing into her pyjama shorts and a tank, Beca kicked Jesse gently "Move over, dork"

"Mhmph, comfy"

Sighing softly, the young girl climbed up onto her boyfriend and laid stomach down on his back. She wiggled around a little just to annoy him "Comfy now?" she smirked.

Jesse grunted "Ok, no". Shifting Beca to the side, he rolled over so he was only taking up half of his girlfriend's bed. He pulled Beca to his chest and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead "Love you, nerd"

**Your thoughts?**

**What's next for our Bella's and Trebles?**


	4. Aca-Rehearsal

**So sorry ****if****you**** guys ****got****about**** 50 n****otifications****for****the****last****chapter****. ****Fanfiction**** doesn'****t****like****me**** at ****the****moment****and**** I wasn'****t****getting****any**** notification ****that****the****chapter****went****up****. Although ****if****you**** weren't ****getting****anything****from****fanfiction****like****me**** then ****this****message**** doesn'****t**** apply.**

**It kinda sucked so you can just skip it if you'd really like to.**

**You**** guys ****can**** also ****follow****me****on****tumblr****if**** you'****re****so****inclined**** it'****s**** 'yramnerual'**

**On****a**** side ****note****, the ****song****Beca****was****singing****along****to****in**** the ****last****chapter****was**** '****Clarity****' ****by****Zedd****feat. Foxes. It's a pretty awesome song and Jessica Sanchez does a great cover on Glee this week. **

Beca slumped into the chair in the radio booth with a soft sigh. She was far from motivated to work today with so many other things on her mind. Connecting up her USB, Beca played one of her newest mixes before setting up a long playlist. It wasn't like there were many people actually listening to the Barden University Radio but those who were always got to hear her newest mixes first. She'd had some great feedback from a few listeners with one passing on her music to a local club owner. If she could pick up a shift or two working the decks, she'd be a happy girl.

Beca's dream was still Los Angeles and the music industry but she was just going to take a little longer to get there. She understood her Dad's opinion on college and knew she'd have a better chance of finding work out in LA if she had a college education on her resume. Jesse as well as the Bella's were more reasons to stay. For once in her life she had found great friends she could rely on and a boy that would put up with her and her attitude. Beca commended Jesse every day for loving someone like her.

Opening up her own laptop once her playlist was set up, Beca scrolled through her music library looking for songs she could put together for the Bella's regionals set. After their Nationals performance, she needed to create a kick ass arrangement for each and every performance. Now that they were the reigning ICCA champions, they had more than just competitions to prepare for. Dean Hammond had called Beca to his office once again to discuss her acapella group and just how proud the university was to have them. His gushing was all to butter the young girl up before he asked if the Bella's would like to perform at different functions throughout the year.

Looking through the hundreds of remixes she'd created over the years, Beca hoped they would bring some inspiration. Finding some great songs to mix together, she sighed heavily at the thought of turning them all into an acapella arrangement. Thankfully there was four months until regionals but even then it might not be enough time. The young girl started mixing the songs together on her laptop working with the transition between each. Once she had them mixed she knew it'd be easier to turn them into an acapella arrangement. Chloe was definitely going to get a desperate call for help at one stage or another. As fun as it was, acapella was hard.

An hour later and significantly stressed out, Beca turned back to the Radio's laptop and set up a playlist that would last til Jesse came in early the next morning. Unlike Luke who closed the station through the night during the semester, Beca liked to think there was one student out there listening to the Barden University Radio at some ungodly hour of the night whilst studying. Hoping that the music entertained at least one person, she threw a few of her mixes in with some classics, a couple movie songs that Jesse put into the system as well as any new music she found around.

Beca packed up her laptop and locked up the station as she left for the day. She had already missed her English Lit class so she headed back to the rehearsal hall to set up for the Bella's first official rehearsal. The Bella's House that had it's own rehearsal room was a bit of a disaster zone with Cynthia Rose, Lily, Jessica, Ashley, Denise, Stacie and Fat Amy all moving their stuff in. Some of the Trebles had been recruited to help move the heavy beds and such with the rest moved by the girls between classes.

Sheila, the step-monster had helped out a lot finding a dining table big enough for all eleven Bella's as well as another couch and other furniture the Dean hadn't already supplied. Jessica and Ashley had been having a little too much fun decorating the house with Sheila but nevertheless, the house was really coming together. Once all eight girls were finally moved in, the house would look great.

Beca made her way across campus to the rehearsal hall still stressing over their regionals set list. Even though this first rehearsal would be introducing the new girls to acapella as well as refreshing the minds of the returning Bella's, the young brunette wanted at least get a start on their work for regionals. Walking into the hall, she was surprised to see someone already there.

"I know I'm super early" Savannah chuckled nervously as she played with her Bella's scarf that was tied around her wrist just like Beca's was.

"Eager?" Beca smiled. She was actually glad to have someone there to talk to, it distracted her from everything else swirling around in her mind.

"Excited?" the freshman laughed "My Intro to Philosophy class finished early and I didn't really have anything I could do between then and rehearsal. That class is so boring, excited or not I couldn't focus on whatever the professor was saying"

Beca chuckled softly remembering back to that very same class the year before "Yeah, it doesn't get any better. I took it first semester last year. On the days I actually went to that class, my mind was elsewhere. How I managed to pass was nothing short of a miracle"

"I'll need a miracle when it comes to the exam. It's safe to say that Philosophy won't be my major at college"

"Is it anyone's major?"

"My brother minored in Philosophy at Louisiana State but he was always the weird one in the family"

"Every family has one of those" Beca laughed "Being an only child til I was 15, the weird one happened to be me. My little brother seems relatively normal for a four year old"

"If he's anything like my brother then there's still time to go a little strange" Savannah giggled softly "Fifteen years is quite an age gap…" she commented curiously

"Connor is my half-brother so he only has half the chance of turning out like me. Divorced parents"

Savannah nodded in understanding "Half the reason I came to Barden was the distance it was away from Phoenix, Arizona and Arizona State where both my sisters went to college. My parents divorced last year"

Beca apologised knowing how hard the first year of a divorce was not only on the adults but on their children as well. Even though Beca's Dad had walked out on her Mom after months of fighting, it was still tough getting used to him not being around. She'd spent many nights listening to her Mom cry herself to sleep for the first year. As much as she wanted her Dad back despite him betraying them and leaving, Beca was happy that her Mom found Henry two years after the divorce. He wasn't like Sheila in trying to buy Beca's love and approval which the teenager loved. He was a nice guy that made her Mom happy which was more than she could ask for.

The rest of the Bella's arrived at the hall a little while later all excited to get the season underway. They waited til everyone came in with Fat Amy the last to stroll leisurely to her seat.

"Ok let's get this out in the open before we start" Fat Amy began causing all the girls to go silent "Who got Treble-boned last night?"

Both Amy and Stacie looked straight at Beca expecting her to nod or something to confirm why Jesse was seen sneaking out of the Bella's House that morning. When she shook her head trying to hold back a laugh she was surprised to see Lily's hand creep up as well as Ashley's. Fat Amy commended them on their efforts before shooting Beca a stern glare disappointed in their leader.

"Now that we've cleared that up, can we get started?" Beca chuckled as everyone took their seats. Taking a deep breath, the young leader was suddenly incredibly nervous in front of these girls. She knew they were all her friends but it was daunting to be standing there in Aubrey's position looking back at them. The young girl took another steadying breath and shook the nerves from her hands "Now I'm not going to do an Aubrey and show you a big mind map of how we're going to win Nationals this year. To be honest, I haven't quite finished that plan. What I can tell you is that I meant everything I said in the oath. We are going to work together as a group to crush those Treblemakers. They're going to get a taste of what second place feels like til the day we graduate"

Everyone cheered and agreed with their leader, all promising to work their butts off to keep that ICCA trophy in their house rather than across the street. Beca got everyone up making them run two laps of the rehearsal hall to get the blood pumping. Most were still a little hungover from Aca-Initiation the night before but the exercise seemed to do them all some good. Beca was proud that even Fat Amy did some vertical running before giving up on the second lap and finished with horizontal running.

Beca got them started on an arrangement she'd been working on to 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding. It wasn't a definite for their regionals set list but it was a possibility after she heard how well the girls were singing it. Lauren, Savannah and Gabby May were struggling a little but they were slowly getting the hang of it all. Remembering how clueless they all were the year before, Beca was impressed at how the three new recruits were going for their first day.

"Ok take a break" Beca called out an hour into rehearsals. They had managed to work on the first verse and chorus of the song with it coming together pretty well. There were still some kinks to be worked out but for their first rehearsal, it was a solid effort. Once everyone had sat down for a break, their leader caught their attention "As much as the Sigma Beta Theta Fall Mixer was a disaster last year, the guys have asked us back to perform. I was thinking of refining our 'Just The Way You Are/Just A Dream mashup and teaching it to Lauren, Savannah and Gabby May. We could maybe even through in 'Eternal Flame'?"

"Wait, are you serious about 'Eternal Flame'?" Stacie piped up. That was one song that she did not ever want to revisit especially with Aubrey's horrible choreography. Beca did her best to keep a straight face but the utter shock on her friend's face was too much to handle.

"Ok, no" she laughed "How about 'Don't You Forget About Me?'"

"But lover boy won't be there to do the fist pump" Cynthia Rose teased. The new Bella's seemed confused as to what was going on so it was quickly explained that Beca sneakily slipped the Simple Minds' song into their set as an apology to Jesse. It wasn't until the pair were making out in the audience that her teammates realised why Beca insisted on adding in that particular song.

"It holds special meaning" Beca smiled "And I'm sure we can still perform it without Jesse and his fist pump"

"Oh I don't know…"

"It might not work…"

"Just amuse me and try it" the leader sighed with a laugh as she pulled the sheet music from her laptop back and handed it to Lauren, Savannah and Gabby May to look over. After watching her work so hard in the first rehearsal, Beca decided to give Lauren Chloe's 'Just The Way You Are' solo. Most impressed with her at the auditions, she just hoped the freshman could carry the song as well as Chloe did. It was simple to slot the girls into both the mashup as well as 'Don't You Forget About Me' with the group working out both songs in just over an hour. Both songs needed refining but they had a week til their gig so they had plenty of time to perfect them.

Beca dismissed the group once she had given them their rehearsal schedules. Not quite as intense as Aubrey's schedule, the Bella's still rehearsed at least 6 days a week sometimes for an hour, sometimes longer. Beca didn't want to be the overbearing leader that Aubrey once was but still wanted them to keep up their rehearsals so they could beat those Trebles into the ground.

"Great rehearsal boss" Jessica smiled as she passed Beca on her way to pick up her bag "I loved how 'Lights' was working. Can I make a mashup suggestion?"

"Go for it, happy to hear them" Beca insisted. She wanted everyone to be able to throw suggestions at her for set lits or performances. The only way they were going to win at Nationals this year is if they worked together.

"Would 'Lights' maybe work with something like 'Payphone'? If not, I totally understand"

"I never thought of Payphone but I think it could work. I'll have a play around with it and see how it goes. Thanks"

Jessica beamed at the thought of Beca possibly using her suggestion. Letting them all know she'd see them back at the Bella's House, Beca thanked the group for a great first rehearsal. Letting out a heavy sigh once everyone had left the hall, the young brunette was thankful that their first rehearsal was over. It went a lot smoother than she had ever expected and she knew Aubrey would have been proud.

"Almost speak of the devil" she laughed as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket alerting her of Chloe's call. Answering the call, she was bombarded with questions.

"How did your first rehearsal go? Oh wait, how did aca-initiation go? Do you miss me? What are the new girls like? How's Jesse? What was the talent like this year? What songs are you doing for regionals?"

Beca laughed "Whoa, slow down. One question at a time"

"Sorry" Chloe giggled softly "I'm just so excited that the season has started again. I miss you girls like crazy. I have already asked for some time off around Nationals so I can come to New York to see you guys"

"Wow, you're more eager than one of our new Bella's" Beca chuckled "We miss you too, how's Charleston? How's your class?"

After graduating college, Chloe found her dream job in Charleston, South Carolina teaching the seventh grade. She'd always had a love for kids and her bright and bubbly personality couldn't have been put to better use than in a classroom teaching thirteen year olds Shakespeare and Algebra.

"Charleston is beautiful and the kids are great. It's so cute how they call me Miss Beale" she gushed as she started to tell Beca all about her new job and cute little house just outside of the city. Relaxing into a chair, Beca was happy to hear all about Chloe's class and the little girl who had already become her favourite when she really wasn't supposed to have favourites. "Enough about me" Chloe chuckled twenty minutes later "How's everything at Barden? How's Jesse and all the girls?"

"Everything is good, we have our own Barden Bella's House now across the street from the Trebles" Beca began with a laugh "Jesse's good, still a dork but I can't really change that and the girls are great. Fat Amy and Stacie are constantly trying to annoy the crap out of me as usual and the three new freshmen in the group are nice. They're no you or Aubrey but we'll make do"

"You're too sweet" the ginger smiled "I'm glad everyone is doing well and a Bella's House? If only you had come a year earlier and put Alice in her place, Aubrey and I might have lived our senior year in style"

"You're more than welcome to visit whenever you want, everyone got their own room but you've seen me naked so I'm sure I can handle sharing a bed with you for a couple nights"

"You are smoking hot my friend, I envy Jesse seeing your naked booty whenever he wants" she giggled. Quickly changing the subject, Beca didn't need Chloe teasing her about her non-existent sex life as well.

The pair hung up from each other half an hour later promising to talk again soon. Beca felt a lot better about everything now that'd she'd spoken to Chloe. Asking a million questions about set lists and arrangements, Beca was beyond thankful for all of Chloe's help. She felt a lot more confident about preparing for regionals with Jessica's song suggestion still on her mind. Packing up her stuff, Beca locked the hall on her way out. Making her way across campus, she walked into the Bella House and straight up to her room. Dumping her bag onto her bed, she pulled a few songs up on her laptop ready to mix after dinner. Scanning the chord progressions and down beats of both 'Payphone' and 'Lights', she could see that they might work well together.

Heading downstairs, Beca followed the intoxicating aroma of Chinese food right into the kitchen. Picking up a noddle box and a set of chopsticks, she joined the entire group, new girls included, in the living room.

"Get your skinny ass over here Shawshank" Fat Amy laughed as she shuffled over on the couch to make room for Beca. Squeezing in between her and Lily, the brunette perched her feet up on the coffee table as she opened her noodle box.

"What are we watching?"

"Shawshank Redemption" Amy joked nudging her friend gently "Moulin Rouge actually"

"If college doesn't work out, I want to be a Can Can girl in Paris" Stacie laughed as she kicked her leg up high almost hitting herself in the head. It was a possible career path for the dancer unlike the rest of the girls who struggled to touch their toes sometimes. All eleven girls relaxed back and watched the movie singing along to all the songs. They were all in tears by the end even Beca who had tried her best not to cry like the sap she pretended not to be.

'Moulin Rouge' got changed for the classic 'Singing In The Rain' once the credits began to roll. After an exhausting few days moving in and rehearsals, the Bella's needed a night to chill out and relax. Engrossed in the movie, Beca was the only one that seemed to make it all the way to the end with some heading up to bed during the movie or just falling asleep on the couch. Shutting off the tv as Gene Kelly and Debbie Reynolds shared one last screen kiss, Beca laid a blankets over the snoozing Bella's before going upstairs to bed herself. Exhausted, she knew she was going to sleep well tonight.

**Your thoughts?**

**What's next for our Bella's? What about Beca and Jesse?**


	5. Aca-Finally

**Fanfiction****still**** hates ****me****so**** I ****hope****you**** guys ****are****getting****notified****about****the**** new ****chapters****unlike****me****. Again, ****if****you****would**** like ****to**** look ****out****for****me**** on ****tumblr**** it's 'yramnerual'**

The next few weeks at Barden ran relatively smoothly for both the Bella's and the Trebles. Being boys, most of their arguments were easily solved with a game of beer pong or eating multiple hot dogs. The Bella's however didn't find it so easy to resolve any issues that arose. They all learnt very quickly what it was like living with seven other girls and what annoying habits they could have. Eight girls sharing two bathrooms and one house was more difficult than any of them had expected. It took them a little while but they all got into a routine with their classes, rehearsals and bathroom schedules. Jessica, the organisation freak drew up a schedule for everything including which chores would need doing when and by who. Once it was all hashed out, the Bella's House was like a well-oiled machine. The girls even had a cooking schedule that proved a greater success than that of the Trebles. At least all the Bella's could cook reasonably well.

Now that everyone was settled in the Bella's House, they could put their new rehearsal room to good use. It made life a lot easier to call a rehearsal and not have to worry about changing out of sweats just to look presentable on campus. Beca could see the girls were much more relaxed and in turn worked harder in each session. Their young leader wanted to have most of their regionals set finished by the time the Fall Break came along but with the girls putting in so much effort, they had it finished.

Mashing up 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding with Maroon 5's 'Payphone', The Wanted's 'Glad You Came' and 'Shake It Out' by Florence and the Machines, the girls all loved the arrangement Beca had created. They got to the Fall Break with a little tweaking all that was left to deal with. Stacie who was now in charge of choreography even had the girls whipped into shape performing a great routine. Beca was confident that they could win Regionals with this performance even if Jesse hadn't revealed any of his secrets of the Trebles plans.

As everyone packed their bags to leave for the Fall Break, Beca asked everyone to keep going over the music any chance they got because Regionals wasn't long after they got back. She hoped that they could all spare a few moments to practise while they were home visiting their families for a few days. With her Mom on vacation with Henry and Connor and no-one really to cover the radio station, Beca stayed behind at Barden for the break. She was looking forward to the time on her own without seven other voices in her head or seven other pairs of hands stealing her cereal.

XXXXX

On her last night of solitude before everyone came back to campus, Beca set up another one of her long playlists at the radio rather than staying for the entire shift. She didn't really want to spend the night at the station when she could enjoy her comfy bed in her quiet house. Making her way back to the Bella's House, she was pleasantly surprised to see Jesse sitting on the porch steps waiting for her.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming back to the house tonight and the few people that have walked past would continue to think I'm pathetic for sitting here so long"

"Hey to you too, dork" Beca smiled as she sat down on their stairs beside her boyfriend "You live across the street, you could have waited there"

"The Ultimate Orphans Beer Pong Tournament is happening over there tonight" he chuckled "I'm not really in the mood"

"Ultimate Orphans?"

"Those who didn't go home for the break or their families were out of town so they were stuck here"

Beca nodded in understanding glad Jesse had clarified that for her. Remembering that he was not one of the orphans and that he went home to Florida for a week, Beca was curious as to why he was back early. Questioning him, hoping nothing bad had happened back home, she noticed him look away shyly before turning back to answer her.

"I… I missed you" he smiled as he felt her hand slide perfectly into his "My brother put me on a plane because he was sick of me looking like a pathetic puppy without you"

As cheesy as it sounded, Beca couldn't help but blush hearing how much Jesse had missed her. Beca would never admit it out loud but she had missed him like crazy while he was back home. Calling and texting just wasn't enough but she knew how much Jesse loved going home to see his family so she kept her feelings quiet. Leaning across, she pressed a soft kiss to her boyfriend's lips letting him know that she'd missed him too.

Breaking apart a few moments later, Beca stood up and held her hand out for Jesse. Once he was on his feet, she led him inside and through to the living room. They set up themselves up with popcorn, candy and a movie taking the time to just relax. Jesse had promised long ago that he would continue his girlfriend's movication with tonight's choice being a great love story that was sure to have Beca in tears by the end. As they watched 'The Notebook', Beca rested her head on Jesse's chest rubbing her thumb back and forth across his hip as her arm laid over his torso.

The young girl had come to love her movication lessons especially if it meant she spent two hours wrapped up in the warm and secure arms of her boyfriend. Beca had always been the dominant personality in any relationship and even with Jesse sometimes she was… and sometimes she wasn't. Jesse complimented her bitter with sweet and her dark with light. He was able to turn the girl with the amazingly scary ear spike and badass attitude into the girl who would rather nothing more than to be cuddled up beside him watching a love story.

As the movie came to an end, Beca was in tears just as Jesse had predicted. He loved that the power of a film could break down that tough exterior she put up. He also felt privileged to know Beca was comfortable to show her vulnerable side around him. Turning off the tv, Jesse then tilted Beca's chin up and kissed her. Passionate but still soft, he let the movement of his lips tell the beautiful girl in his arms just how much he loved her. Deepening the kiss as she shifted herself onto his lap, Beca cupped his cheeks gently. They pulled apart when the need for air became too much, both smiling back at each other. Beca slowly pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, then his jaw, then his Adam's apple and finally to his collarbone after undoing the first button on his shit.

Climbing off his lap, she took his hand and pulled him from the couch. Beca intertwined their fingers hoping Jesse understood what she wanted to do as she led him up to her bedroom. Closing the door behind them, she gently pushed her boyfriend against it and kissed him softly. She pulled him by the shirt toward the bed and sat him down before finishing the unbuttoning she'd started downstairs.

Jesse took her by the hips and brought her petite frame flush against his chest once his shirt was on the floor. Kissing her passionately, he played with the hem of her shirt before running his hands over the warm, smooth skin of her stomach and lower back. He pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor before laying back, bringing her with him.

"You're sure you're ready for this?" he asked quietly. The conversation of sex hadn't come up in a little while with life being so busy, Jesse just wanted to make sure Beca still wanted to do this. Nodding with a soft smile, Beca leant down and captured his lips with her own in a slow, passionate kiss. "I love you, Beca"

"I love you too, Jesse"

XXXXX

Beca stirred from slumber as the sun streamed brightly through the crack in her curtain. Groaning softly, she buried her nose into the warm body wrapped around her. Snuggling closer to Jesse, she didn't want to move. Jesse who had been awake for a little while, wrapped his arms tighter around his girlfriend's petite, naked frame and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning" he smiled as he brushed his thumb across the bare skin of her shoulder gently.

"G'morning" she returned and lifted her cheek from his chest to kiss him softly. Running her hands through his mess of hair, she pressed soft kisses along his jaw to his ear "Last night was perfect" she whispered.

"That it was"

Pulling her impossibly closer, Jesse held her close as she played with the curls at the base of his head. He ran his fingers over the small of her back remembering what they shared last night. The fact that their first time together didn't follow some grand gesture like Jesse had thought of doing, made it that little bit more special. It just proved that they didn't need to plan a romantic, candlelit dinner as a lead up to making love. They just needed to be together doing something they loved doing together.

It wasn't until a soft stomach growl broke the silence they had comfortably been lying in that they realised there was an outside world to go back to. Everything in that room had been perfect making them blissfully unaware of the day they had to get out of bed for. They both had rehearsals to run which very well couldn't be done from the position they were currently in.

"How about I go downstairs and start waffles?"

"Sounds perfect" Jesse smiled as Beca climbed off the bed and pulled on a pair of panties from her drawer. On her way to her closet for a shirt, she spotted the blue plaid shirt of Jesse's lying on the floor. Picking it up, she slipped it on and buttoned it up. Turning to Jesse, she couldn't hold back her laugh at his expression. She twirled around causing him to groan loudly. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, Beca skipped from the room putting a little extra booty shake into her walk. There was just something about wearing her boyfriend's clothes that Beca loved and there was no way Jesse was going to complain. The sight of his girlfriend in just his shirt was mouth-watering. Making her way downstairs, the young girl was so happy that she didn't notice anyone in the living room.

'_Let me take off all your __clothes__, disconnect the phone so nobody knows. Let me light a candle, __so__ that we can make it better.' _

Beca's head shot up at the sound of her friends singing and groaned softly at the sight of Fat Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose gyrating against each other. They accentuated their shirts and the act of taking it off reminding Beca of her current wardrobe. Ashley and Savannah backed up their singing with the beat but weren't game enough to join in on the choreography.

_Makin' love until we drown.__I wanna sex you __up__ all night. You make me feel real good. I wanna rub you down. I wanna sex you up.'_

"How long have you guys been planning that one?" Beca laughed once they were finished and grinning at her. It sounded too good for it to have been an impromptu performance.

"Since Aca-Initiation Night" Stacie giggled as she joined Beca in the kitchen "Please tell me that we didn't just sing for nothing although you do look like you just got laid"

"Oh my god" she sighed wondering once again why she was friends with these people. Avoiding the stares, she started to potter around the kitchen gathering everything she needed to make breakfast. Peering at the clock and seeing it was almost 10am she now understood why half the group was already back at the house.

"Come on Flatbutt, just tell us how he is…" Fat Amy insisted "Do I need to teach him a crocodile riding lesson?"

"No you don't" she smirked as she put down the flour and looked at her friends "If you must know, it was amazing now does that end your interest in my sex life?"

"Now that you've finally got one…" Stacie commented

"Yes" Cynthia Rose and Jessica nodded. They were both surprised Beca hadn't bitten Stacie and Fat Amy's heads off after the constant pestering about her love life.

"No" countered Stacie and Fat Amy "It's just getting good"

"Have you guys all eaten or do you want me to make extra waffles?" Beca asked the group quickly changing the subject before Stacie started her own line of questioning. The last thing Beca wanted was listen to Stacie ask the world's most uncomfortable questions or start giving her sex tips. Even though the girls said they'd eaten, Beca made a little extra batter just in case. No doubt the others would be there soon so the leftovers would get eaten by someone. _  
_"Well if it isn't lover boy himself" Fat Amy chuckled as Jesse emerged through the door with just a pair of sweat pants on. Beca had spent the night before admiring the sculpted figure of her boyfriend and she was far from complaining about seeing them again.

"With those abs he has to be good in bed" Stacie commented as she stared at Jesse with her chin resting on her hand "It is not possible to be horrible with a body like that, just sayin'"

"Uhm thanks?" Jesse chuckled as she wrapped his arms around Beca's waist from behind almost hiding his body from Stacie. Turning her head, she rose up on her toes and kissed him softly. She wasn't going to deny anything because he had been more than amazing to her the night before.

"There are mixed berries in the refrigerator or there's like chocolate sauce in the cupboard" Beca told her boyfriend as she spooned the first of the batter into the waffle maker.

"I'd like to keep my abs considering how they're helping my reputation so I'll go the berries" Jesse chuckled as he placed one last kiss on the top of Beca's head before moving to the refrigerator. The pair danced around each other effortlessly as they prepared everything for their breakfast. Stacie in particular was watching closely from the bench.

"I don't know whether to 'aw' or puke" she chuckled watching them play the perfect domestic couple "It's probably the 'I just had sex' afterglow. It'll wear off eventually"

"Don't you have a regionals routine to practise or maybe an assignment or two to finish?" Beca snapped softly. Retreating with her hands up in surrender, Stacie left the kitchen and disappeared upstairs. Beca sighed softly watching her friend close her bedroom door "I shouldn't have said that"

"Stacie will be fine, she was out of line" Jesse insisted and handed Beca the bowl of berries "Why she's so interested in our relationship is beyond me"

**Finally!**

**Your Thoughts?**


	6. Aca-Regionals

**Sorry for the late update, my assignments have been kicking my ass this past week. Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

"Open up Aca-bitches!" Aubrey shouted as she bashed on the Bella's House door. Tapping her foot impatiently, she huffed as Savannah opened the door with a confused expression plastered across her face. Aubrey eyed the freshman, judging her from head to toe "At least Beca knows how to find acceptable looking girls for the Bella's not that it really matters anymore"

"Stop harassing my Bella's" Beca laughed as she raced to the door and gave Aubrey room to move past a still puzzled Savannah "Aubrey this is one of our newest Bella's, Savannah. Savannah, this is Aubrey Posen. She was the previous leader of the Bella's"

"And I still wonder if making you my successor was the right choice" she smirked as she made her way into the house and taking a look around "I'm sure your performance at Regionals tonight will give me an idea"

"Well if it isn't Aubrey Aca-Pain in the ass Posen" Fat Amy laughed as she noticed their past leader as she came down the stairs. Taking Aubrey through the house giving her a 'Fat Amy Special' tour, the Australian bounced excitedly as they went.

"That's Aubrey Posen?" Savannah gasped softly as she let out a deep breath

"Yeah" Beca smiled weakly. Shutting her eyes for a moment she suddenly felt dizzy.

"And she's going to be watching us at Regionals?" the freshman continued not noticing Beca.

"Yeah"

"I think I'm going to puke"

"That makes two of us" Beca gasped softly as she rushed off to the bathroom. Shocked, Savannah didn't know what to do. Many of the Bella's had come downstairs at the knowledge of Aubrey's presence and were just as startled. Jessica pushed past Fat Amy who was making some inappropriate joke as per usual and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Beca? Beca, are you ok?" she asked softly as she opened the door and slipped inside "Can I do anything?"

Beca shook her head as she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. Standing up, she quickly rinsed her mouth out "I'm ok"

"Are you sure you'll be alright to perform tonight? This isn't the first time you've been sick…"

The DJ's head shot up as she looked at Jessica. Becoming incredibly close since Aubrey and Chloe had left, Beca and Jessica had come to rely on each other a lot. Jessica could hear Lily better than most and knew how to deal with the others when they were testing Beca's nerves in rehearsals. "Beca, talk to me"

"I'm fine" the brunette insisted as she fixed herself in the mirror. This wasn't the first time she had been sick but she couldn't think about that when they had one last rehearsal to do before their regionals performance that night "I'm fine"

"Beca…"

"I'll be fine" Beca smiled one last time "We have rehearsals"

Jessica nodded returning the smile before making her way out of the bathroom in front of Beca. The room erupted with questions and concerns for Beca which she answered with her famous fake smile and an assurance that she was fine.

"We have one last rehearsal before the performance tonight, let's go" Beca insisted as she made her way through to the rehearsal room waiting for everyone else to join her. Worried, they all still followed her and get themselves ready for one last rehearsal. Aubrey didn't join them wanting to be surprised later that night in the Barden University Auditorium. Being the reigning ICCA national champions meant they got the home court advantage for their first performance of the competition season.

XXXXX

"Oh uhm wow" Stacie sighed as the Trebles finished their performance. Taking the heartfelt route they started off with The Wanted's 'Gold Forever' and finished with Hot Chelle Rae's 'Forever Unstoppable'. Jesse and Benji took the lead with both looking over to the Bella's waiting in the wings to Beca and Lauren. None of the Bella's expected that kind of performance from the Treblemakers and knew they had a tough fight ahead to beat them. As the Trebles made their way off the opposite side of the stage, the Bella's got themselves ready to perform.

"Hands in" Beca smiled as she extended her hand into the middle of the circle and everyone followed. Dipping their hands twice, they sang 'ah' in perfect harmony on three. It only took them a whole year to get it right but it sounded perfect.

"Let's smash this" Fat Amy giggled as the MC called their group to the stage. The Bella's made their way out onto the stage and got into their positions. Putting their all into the performance, they had the audience on their feet before they even transitioned from 'Lights' into 'Payphone'. Enjoying every second of the performance, the Bella's hadn't performed this well together since Nationals the year before. The audience stayed on their feet as the performance ended and the Bella's took a bow. As the group made their way off stage into the audience, it wasn't until they were sitting in the rows behind the Trebles that they realised Beca wasn't with them. Jessica raced backstage to find their leader and found her exiting the bathroom looking paler than she had before they went on stage.

"I know, I know, I'll go to the doctor" she sighed softly as she spotted Jessica and her disapproving expression.

"Tonight" the blonde insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Tomorrow morning, right now we have a trophy to win"

Jessica gave in with a soft sigh and linked arms with her friend as they made their way back to the stage. They got there just in time to have the Trebles announced second place and their own Barden Bella's as Regional Champions. Both teams were through to the next round of competition with their sights set further on Nationals in New York.

"Amazing as always" Jesse smiled as he snuck away from the Trebles and caught his girlfriend's hand on stage. Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, he noticed her skin was clammy. "Are you ok?"

"Fine" she smiled as convincingly as possible. She didn't want to worry Jesse with whatever was making her sick until she knew exactly what it was. "You guys were great. We never expected anything like that"

"You guys weren't scared were you?"

Beca genuinely laughed "Ha! You wish, nerd"

"Oh come on, not even a little?"

"You guys are no competition for the Barden Bella's just give up now"

"Never" he smirked and bumped her hip gently. Beca swayed slightly, taking a second to recover "Seriously Bec, are you ok?"

"I just…"

"What was the deal again, Popcorn Boy? Losers host the celebratory party?" Fat Amy laughed as she interrupted Beca. Patting Jesse on the shoulder, Amy remained uncomfortably close until he agreed to hold the party. As the Trebles and Bella's made their way out of the auditorium together, Jesse kept a firm hold of his girlfriend's hand. He hated to see her sick especially when she should be celebrating the Bella's win and it worried him.

The two groups crossed campus back to their houses and split ways to prepare for a long night ahead. Many of the girls changed before grabbing a couple of the many spirit bottles in the kitchen cupboard before crossing the street to start the party. Unicycle disappeared as soon as the competition was over to grab a case of beer to fuel the festivities.

"Bed" Jessica insisted as she walked into the Bella's House behind Beca and Jesse who hadn't left his girlfriend's side.

"Yes, Mom" Beca teased playfully glaring at her friend. Making her way to her room, her body was ready to just go straight to bed but her heart wished she could celebrate with her Bella's. They had performed so well tonight and their young leader was confident they could win that Nationals trophy once again.

"What can I do? How can I help?" Jesse asked as he followed Beca. As much as he too wanted to celebrate, he didn't want to leave his girlfriend alone if she was sick.

"You go to the party, I'm fine" she insisted as she quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and one of Jesse's t-shirts she'd stolen last time he stayed over. Crawling into bed, she slipped under the covers and snuggled into her pillow. She and Jesse had been sharing a bed almost every night for the last few weeks whether they were 'sleeping' together or sleeping together and Beca's pillow had a faint smell of his shampoo. It was a relaxing aroma for the brunette as she settled into bed.

"I want to stay"

"I don't want you to stay"

"Beca…" Jesse sighed as he sat down next to her on the bed and rubbed her feet through the blanket.

Sitting up, she took his hands gently with a smile "Go celebrate with the boys, I will be fine. I'm sure it's just the flu or something"

Before he could argue, Beca was pushing her boyfriend off the bed. She adored that he wanted to look after her but he had achieved a great result tonight at Regionals and he deserved to celebrate. Promising to check on her later that night, Jesse gave in and returned to the Trebles House where the party was in full swing. It was Jessica that managed to check on Beca later that night and found her fast asleep despite the loud thumping music coming from across the street.

XXXXX

"Crap" Beca sighed softly as she looked down at the white stick in her lap. Those two little blue lines may as well have a neon sign flashing above them reading 'You're an idiot'. When the brunette woke that morning with an urgent need to puke, she had to think about what could possibly be doing this to her. It wasn't until she noticed the calendar hanging on her wall that she realised she'd skipped her last period. With preparing for regionals and keeping up with her classes, she never even noticed.

Beca had slipped out of the house unnoticed earlier that morning and made her way down to the drug store just off campus. There was only one way she was going to know if her suspicions were right. Sneaking back into the house the same way she'd left, Beca was for once thankful that everyone was knocked out cold from the party the night before. No-one was awake to hear her burst into tears as the shock of reality set it. Each tear fell into shaking hands as Beca tried to wrap her mind around what was happening and what she was going to do.

Beca didn't realise how long she'd been in the bathroom until there was a loud knocking at the door followed by even louder groaning.

"Get out of the bathroom!" Cynthia Rose moaned loudly as she continued to bash on the door. Groaning after each knock, the loud noises she was making was not helping the monster of a hangover she was experiencing.

"Use the other bathroom" Beca shouted back as loud as she could. Wiping her eyes, she knew she needed to calm down.

"Aubrey is reliving her Nationals puking scene"

Sighing softly, Beca wrapped the pregnancy test in a tissue, stuffed it in her pocket and disposed of the packet. She wiped her eyes one last time before opening the door and exiting the bathroom. Quickly heading back to her bedroom, she didn't need to hear Cynthia Rose relive Aubrey's puke performance herself.

Pacing back and forth across her bedroom, Beca had to think of what she was going to do about all this. How was she going to tell her Mom and Dad? How was she going to tell Jesse? Figuring out how to tell him that he was going to be a father at 19 was the first thing Beca needed to do. Jesse deserved to know, Beca was just scared of what his reaction might be. Would he want this? Would he stick around and help or just cut Beca off completely? Bursting into tears once again, she collapsed onto her bed and went over every possibility she could think of. There was no doubt she'd go through with the pregnancy, termination wasn't an option. Would she keep the baby? Would she consider adoption? What were her friends going to think about all this? Cuddling her pillow tight, the scared girl let the tears flow.

**Your ****thoughts****?**


	7. Aca-Life Change

**Thank you all for all the great support for this story and I'm sorry for the late update. I know a lot of you didn't expect the storyline that is beginning to unfold. I've gotten some positive feedback and some negative and in reply to both views, please just keep reading. You won't expect what's coming and I really hope you'll all stick around to find out what happens. **

Beca paced back and forth across her bedroom for so long she'd lost count of how many times she'd passed Jesse's photo pinned to her wall. Sighing every time she saw his dorky smile, she had been contemplating how to tell him about the baby. She knew she had to tell him but how she was meant to do it was another story. Looking at her clock, Beca saw it was almost noon meaning Jesse was about to get out of his composition class. It was his favourite class this semester so he always walked out in a good mood. For Beca, it was now or never.

Picking up her jacket, the brunette made her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Ignoring her fellow Bella's who were in the kitchen making lunch, she disappeared out the door despite their attempts to catch her attention. They were all supporting hangovers from their celebratory party the night before and didn't have the energy to chase after their leader. Beca crossed the Barden campus toward the music building in record time despite every step feeling like it took forever. The brunette was terrified about what she was about to do. Taking a seat just outside the building, she waited for her boyfriend to emerge at the conclusion of his class. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hey weirdo" Jesse chuckled as he sat down beside his girlfriend on the bench. Resting his hand on her knee, he rubbed his thumb back and forth worried about the expression on Beca's face "What's wrong?"

"I… I have something I need to tell you and I don't know how you might react" she spoke softly as she clasped her hands tight in her lap. Insisting that he would listen to whatever she had to say, Jesse continued to rub her knee gently "I… I'm pregnant"

Jesse's hand stilled on his girlfriend's knee as he processed this information. Looking down at Beca he could see the tears already starting to form in her eyes. He turned to her and wrapped his arms tight around her shoulders as she collapsed into his chest. Crying softly, Beca clutched her boyfriend's jacket with all the energy she could muster. The pair sat like this until Beca's tears subsided.

"Have you been to the doctor? I'll go to the doctor with you"

"I thought you'd run away…"

"Run away? Never" Jesse insisted as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple and tightened his arms around her. He never expected this but there was no way he was going to run. He loved and cared for Beca too much to ever leave her especially over something like this. They were in this together, he was not going to let her do this on her own. "Beca, I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Ever"

Beca nodded silently as she pulled away from Jesse's chest. She didn't need to doubt that he was staying by the look in his eyes. Just as scared as she was, Jesse just knew that he had to be there for Beca. Keeping his arms wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders, Jesse stood up with Beca and led her back to the Bella's House. They needed to sit down and talk about what was going to happen and what they were going to do. Making their way back into the house, they didn't come across any of the Bella's. Either at class or back in bed, no-one bothered them.

"We will figure this out" Jesse began as he sat down beside Beca on her bed. "We can find an apartment close to Barden, we'll both cut down our classes so we can look after the baby and still study. We won't quit school, we'll still make it to LA just maybe a couple years later than planned. We can do this"

"You're awfully optimistic" Beca shrugged gently as she pulled her knees to her chest. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Beca couldn't wipe the slight snark from her voice "Are you sure we can do this?"

"No but what choice do we have? Unless you…"

"No" Beca interrupted her boyfriend shaking her head quickly. She was going through with the pregnancy, there was no option on that matter. She had to consider though what they could do after the birth permitting they didn't want to keep the baby. "I'm scared, Jesse. I never expected anything like this to happen, like ever let alone as a sophomore in college. We were careful, weren't we?"

"I thought we were" he sighed softly. Their contraception methods weren't 100% so, while rare, it could have happened. "Either way, we will get through this one step at a time"

"First step being a doctor's appointment and ultrasound this afternoon"

"I'll be there, every appointment if you'd like me to be"

Beca nodded as she edged closer to her boyfriend. Pulling him into a tight hug, she rested her head on his chest "I don't think I could do it without you"

XXXXX

Picking at the hem of her jeans, Beca looked around the doctor's office warily. It had warm golden coloured walls and pictures of past patients and their babies pinned to a board by the doctor's desk. While these things were meant to be reassuring and comforting, it wasn't working very well for the nineteen year old. Jesse could sense his girlfriend's discomfort and pulled her hand from her lap and wrapped it warmly in both of his.

It wasn't long until the doctor joined them and talked through what would happen. She established that Beca's blood test confirmed a positive result but a sonogram would check on the baby's heartbeat and physical health. Their pair remained quiet while the doctor spoke and answered any questions she had for them. Lying back on the bed, Beca lifted her shirt as the doctor prepared her for the exam. Pressing the transducer to her belly once she'd applied the gel, the doctor soon found the baby and it's soft heartbeat echoed through the room.

"There is your baby" the doctor smiled as she pointed to a peanut sized dot on the screen. Moving the transducer slightly to make the picture clearer, the doctor took a snapshot of the screen so she could measure the size of the baby and run a few tests. "You're about 7 weeks along so it's still a while til we can determine the sex of the baby"

"7 weeks…" Jesse commented softly as he thought back to what happened 7 weeks ago. Their physical relationship at that time was new and exciting so the chance they hadn't been as careful as they should have been was likely. "But everything is good? The baby is healthy?"

"The baby's heartbeat is strong, everything looks normal"

Jesse pressed a soft kiss to the back of Beca's hand which he was holding tight. Their baby didn't look like much more than a blob on the screen but it was something.

"I'd like to see you again in a few weeks just for a check-up" she smiled and printed off the picture of the baby. Handing it to Beca, she assured the brunette that everything was fine.

"Thankyou" Jesse smiled.

The doctor noticed Beca with her eyes trained on the photo in her hands. With tears threatening to fall, the brunette couldn't look away from the photo of her baby "Beca, are you ok?"

It took her a moment to process that someone was talking to her but Beca nodded silently without looking up. The doctor excused herself letting the pair know that they could call if they had any questions at all. Looking down at the photo in his girlfriend's hand, Jesse could understand why Beca was so quiet. This photo was confirmation that they had created a life and it was growing there inside of her. As scared as they were about this, they both had a new perspective on the situation because it wasn't just the two of them anymore. It was the three of them now.

XXXXX

"Could you repeat that for me sweetheart?" Beca's Mom Jennifer asked softly. She wasn't sure that she'd heard her daughter right. She wasn't sure she had comprehended what her daughter had said.

Beca took a deep breath "I said, I'm pregnant"

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure I'd heard that right"

"Mom…"

"Have you been to the doctor? Are you and the baby healthy?"

"Uhm yeah, Jesse came with me to the doctor this afternoon" Beca stuttered. She was surprised her Mom was so calm about all this. She expected fireworks from both her parents once they found out they'd be grandparents. Beca was still to tell her Dad so the explosions were still likely. Relieved that her Mom was reasonably calm, Beca had someone else other than Jesse to confide in or cry to, someone that might understand a little more.

"I will have to talk to Henry about whether he can take some time off work as well but I will come down and help out in any way I can"

"Mom…"

"Don't tell me to stay put because I won't" Jennifer insisted knowing exactly what her daughter was like. Once the shock of all this wore off, Beca would retract back into her shell and vow that she didn't need any help from anyone. "You're young, you're scared and I want to help. Keeping up with your classes will be tough during the pregnancy and more so once the baby arrives"

"Mom!"

"You're…"

"Will you let me finish a sentence?" Beca snapped before quickly apologising "I appreciate that you want to help but I can't ask you to just uproot your life for me. For now, I'm ok. I can handle it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Beca smiled weakly as her free hand settled onto her stomach and her eyes found the sonogram picture sitting on the bed in front of her. The nineteen year old was still terrified but she had a life inside her and more than herself to think about now. It was her responsibility to do everything to keep this baby safe and healthy. "I will definitely need you when this baby comes but for now I'll be alright"

"And Jesse…?"

"He's taking good care of me, Mom"

"He better be" Jennifer chuckled softly. Beca had always spoken so highly of Jesse that Jennifer didn't worry as much about him and whether he would run away. He was a man so of course she couldn't trust that he didn't at least consider leaving Beca but Jesse seemed genuine. He was one of the good ones.

"I should go" Beca smiled as Jesse walked into the room and set his bag down by the door. He wanted to spend some more time with Beca as they figured out their future together. "I will call you tomorrow"

Beca hung up the phone and turned to her boyfriend as he sat down across from her on the bed. He rested his hand over hers on her belly with a smile.

"How did it go with your Mom?"

"Better than I know it will go with my Dad. Did you call your parents?"

Jesse nodded with a chuckle. He got the exact reaction he had expected from his parents "I got the 'you should have been more careful' speech but they were parents at 18 so they really couldn't yell at me. My Mom was ready to pack her bags and come down here to help"

"Well she can bunk with my Mom because she said the same thing" Beca laughed softly and shifted on the bed til she was laying up against the headboard. Taking one of her feet into his hands, Jesse began massaging it gently. "It's good to know we'll have help when he or she comes"

"We'll have two acapella groups worth of people to help us when the baby comes. I can just imagine what they'll say when we tell them about the pregnancy"

"About that…"

"It's not like we can hide it for nine months then surprise them with an aca-baby"

"That's not what I meant" Beca sighed softly and pulled her feet from Jesse's graps and hugged her knees to her chest "I just don't want to tell them until I maybe start to show? Give it a few weeks or so?"

"No-one, not even Benji? I know you can't keep this from Jessica or Chloe, they're your best friends"

"Ok maybe them but I don't know how long I'll be able to put up with any of Fat Amy's 'Baby Mama' jokes so the closer to the birth we tell her the happier I'll be"

Jesse crawled up the bed and pecked a quick kiss on Beca's cheek "whatever you say 'Baby Mama'" he laughed earning himself a gentle knee to the ribs.

"Don't start, dork"

Shifting til he was lying beside his girlfriend comfortably, Jesse pulled her into a gentle hug. He moved his hands to Beca's stomach and rubbed his thumb back and forth "We're going to be parents"

"No, really?" Beca snarked with a soft laugh. Relaxing into Jesse's chest, she placed her hands over his and laced their fingers together "Thankfully I've got seven months to get used to that idea"

**Your thoughts? There may be another delay before the next update with exams and work occupying my next week. Stay tuned, something's coming…**


	8. Aca-Peanut Butter

**So****sorry****for****the****delay****. I'****m****finally****on****uni****break****so**** chapters ****might****get****posted****a**** little ****quicker**

"Maybe after the eighth time she might have realized I was in class" Jesse mumbled to himself as he scrolled through the eight missed calls and voicemail messages he'd received from Chloe. He was a little apprehensive to listen to the messages with there being a high chance he was getting yelled at by his girlfriend's best friend. The other option was that Chloe was going to give him the 'now you look after that girl and your baby or I will come down there and rip out your vocal chords' speech. Jesse intended to do everything Chloe was bound to lecture him about which made him less likely to listen to the messages.

The nineteen year old made his way out of his Music History class and headed back toward the Bella's and Trebles Houses. He made a quick detour to the store, picking up Beca's latest craving. Her first craving that only seemed to last a day was orange juice before it then changed to peanut butter. She was eating it with everything and while she had a full jar when he'd left that morning there was no doubt another would be needed.

As Jesse turned down the street on which he lived, he saw Beca and Jessica up ahead walking home after their own class. He quickly caught up and held his phone out to his girlfriend "Does Chloe want to yell at me or lecture me? Either way I don't really want to listen to all the messages" he laughed.

"Probably both but you have to get through Jessica first" Beca smirked and nudged her best friend who she'd just told about the pregnancy. Excited for her friend and thankful that she wasn't terribly ill, Jessica was going to do whatever she could to help them out.

"Ok get it over and done with" Jesse chuckled holding his hands up in surrender. He was ready for a variant on the many speeches he'd received already. Jessica tried to remain serious but couldn't and cracked into a fit of giggles.

"I can't" she smiled "I'm happy for you guys even though this wasn't exactly what you planned. I'm such a sucker for babies, sorry"

"I knew I liked you better than Chloe"

"Don't let Chloe hear you say that, she's already placed dibs on godmother"

"And there's no arguing with her" he chuckled knowing that the redhead got whatever she wanted especially when it came to her friends. She too had offered to come back to help out with the baby but Beca flat out refused. She wasn't going to let her friend take any time off her new job just for her. The school year wouldn't be over by the time the baby came so Beca managed to talk Chloe down to spend the summer in Georgia with her godson or goddaughter.

With the due date toward the end of the school year, it gave Beca and Jesse a good opportunity to get settled over the summer and hopefully return to class the next year. Both planning to step back to part time classes, they wanted to try and maintain their study while they raised their baby. It wasn't ideal and it would take them a little longer to graduate than their friends but neither were going to give up on college. They couldn't give their child the best life if they didn't have a college education.

XXXXX

The big secret that was the pregnancy was getting harder to keep as the weeks progressed. A small girl, Beca was worried she'd start to show fairly early. She had been clever with her clothing choices with it going unsuspected until Beca had almost hit the three month mark. Even then it just looked like she'd had a big lunch. With winter settling in and Christmas on the way, the many layers of sweaters and scarves were working to Beca's advantage. No-one had questioned her just yet but sly jokes about being a little bloated had been made.

Beca was planning on telling her fellow Bella's until her father's reaction scared her out of doing it. While her Mom had been supportive, Beca's father wasn't quite as understanding. Sitting in the living room of her father's off campus home getting yelled at for an hour wasn't how the teenager had planned to spend an afternoon but she endured it all the same. Much to Beca's surprise, it was Sheila that came to her stepdaughter's aid. It was Sheila that convinced John to take a step back and calm down. As Beca reached the end of her third month of pregnancy, Dr Mitchell still wasn't thrilled but there was potential for acceptance.

Jesse had been by his girlfriend's side through everything. It had been tough keeping up with classes, Trebles rehearsals and managing the radio station. Beca refused to let him miss class and with Benji in on the pregnancy secret (much to Beca's dismay) it was a lot easier to deal with the Trebles. He was doing his best to be there for Beca 24/7 giving her whatever she needed knowing it was only going to get harder once their baby arrived.

XXXXX

"Not you again Popcorn Boy" Fat Amy groaned loudly as Jesse entered the Bella's House hand in hand with his girlfriend. He had all but moved into the Bella's House after finding out about the pregnancy. He wanted to be able to do anything for Beca day or night and not miss anything to do with his baby. Jesse had managed to fly under the radar for most of the girls but Fat Amy had been watching his every movement.

"Is it a crime to visit my girlfriend?" he chuckled as he and Beca shook the snow off their coats and hung them up by the door. It was one of the few snowfalls they received as Christmas came closer and while it was rare, Beca and Jesse wanted to get out of it as soon as possible. Pulling their scarves from around their necks they made their way toward the stairs.

"Yeah when you practically live here" the Australian pointed out "Why do you have peanut butter?" she asked curiously as she noticed the jar in the Trebles hand

"Inside joke" Beca quickly answered as she noticed Jesse's panicked expression. Fat Amy stared him down hoping to scare whatever it was he was hiding out of him. Jesse didn't budge much to her dismay but the Australian remained suspicious.

"I'm watching you Popcorn Boy" she snarled as she picked up her donut from the kitchen bench and disappeared out onto the back porch. Beca shrugged off the interaction but Jesse was still a little worried. Fat Amy always seemed to intimidate him in every situation.

As Jesse and Beca made their way up the stairs, he continued to peer behind them waiting for Fat Amy to run him down. It was always an option with the Australian. "Will you calm down?" Beca laughed "Fat Amy isn't going to hurt you. You're not a crocodile or a dingo so I think you're safe"

"Uh-huh sure" he chuckled unconvinced as they walked into Beca's room. "Well, she'll like me a little more today, I can't stay long. Benji and I have to work on this Composition assignment and I could only secure the rehearsal studio tonight"

"What no Tuesday movication?" the brunette pouted sarcastically. She was coming to like their movications but she wasn't going to complain about a day off. "Shame" she giggled.

"You may have been a lost cause when it comes to the amazement that is film but I will train our baby from day one"

"Day one? You're not showing our child a movie on the first day of their life"

"Second?" Jesse chuckled and was answered with a stern glare from his girlfriend "Ok I'll wait a few weeks and keep them age appropriate. Disney movies til they're old enough to appreciate The Breakfast Club"

"God help the poor child" Beca laughed and rested her hand over her slightly raised stomach. Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but imagine a future where Jesse and their son or daughter spent time together camped out on the couch sharing a big bowl of popcorn. This was the first time she'd really thought about their future as a family and it surprisingly didn't freak the teenager out. She was looking forward to seeing Jesse dote upon their child even if it meant raising another movie nut like him.

Jesse made his way across the room and pressed a soft kiss to Beca's cheek as he placed his over hers. He too could imagine good things about their future with their child. It killed him to tear himself away from his family but he needed to get this Composition assessment done. Kissing Beca one last time, he bid her farewell before leaving.

With school work of her own, Beca set herself up on her bed with all her textbooks and her laptop. She was doing her best to get ahead with all her work so when it came to the later months of her pregnancy, she wouldn't fall behind. The baby was due at the end of the school year so any advance she could make now would only help later on.

Both Jessica and Chloe had been a big help when it came to the Bella's. Their Semi-Finals set was finished and almost ready for the competition after Christmas break and Beca had already started on a Nationals set. She was optimistic that the Bella's would dominate once again especially after seeing how well the girls performed their Semi-Finals set. Beca was very proud of all the girls especially Jessica for stepping up and really helping out. Working through the few assignments and worksheets she had, Beca snacked on the peanut butter Jesse had given her. It was a strange craving but she was just going to give her body and baby what it wanted.

As the night grew later, the brunette yawned loudly. She was slowly losing focus as the growling in her stomach sparked her attention. Looking over at the clock, Beca realised she'd missed dinner but hoped someone had kept whatever may have been leftover. It was Lily's night to cook and she was destined to be a chef permitting her insane beat box abilities got her nowhere in life.

Beca saved her work on her laptop and shut her books before getting off the bed and letting another yawn rip through her petite frame. As she made her way toward the staircase, she smiled at the sound of her friends in the living room watching a movie or studying in the dining room. Beca made her way down the stairs as Stacie and Fat Amy came charging up them. Ranting something about a 'hot date', the pair didn't notice their friend as they met halfway along the staircase. Beca wasn't quite quick enough to plaster herself to the wall as Stacie and Fat Amy barged their way upstairs. The brunette lost her footing and tumbled down the last five or six steps.

Attempting to stand, Beca collapsed back down as a sharp pain shot from her stomach. Crying out in pain, she burst into tears as another sharp pain hit. Jessica and Cynthia Rose raced to her aid as the brunette continued to sob in agony. It was Jessica that noticed the blood first and immediately went into mother mode. She got Beca slowly to her feet as she asked Cynthia Rose to call Jesse and get him to meet them at the hospital. Cynthia Rose and the other Bella's got into gear and helped Jessica get their leader to the car. Clutching her best friend's sweater tight, Beca was terrified.

"Jesse…" she sobbed

"Will meet us there, it's going to be ok Beca" Jessica assured her best friend "Everything is going to be ok"

"No it won't, the baby…"

"Everything is going to be fine" Jessica nodded trying to maintain a convincing smile. She needed Beca to believe that everything was going to be ok when it looked like it wasn't. Beca was in pain and that was never a good thing.

**A ****bit**** shorter ****than**** normal ****but**** I ****had****to****leave****it**** on ****a**** little ****bit****of**** a cliffhanger. Will ****Beca**** and ****the****baby****be****ok****? **

**Your ****thoughts****?**


	9. Aca-Answers

**Apologies once again for the late update. This isn't how I had originally planned for the storyline to go but a lot of great reviewers convinced me to continue like I have**

Jesse raced through the emergency room frantically looking for his girlfriend. He was in a state as he searched for anyone that could help him. Finally getting the attention of a nurse behind the nurse's station he had to take a deep breath before he could string a full sentence together.

"I'm looking for Bec… Rebecca Mitchell. Where can I find her?"

"Are you related? Family only into the procedure rooms" she deadpanned as she continued to file her nails barely even looking up at Jesse. Doubting she would check any records, he thought quickly on his feet.

"She's my wife. Please, where is she?"

"Procedure Room 4"

Ignoring the warm feeling in his stomach at the sound of calling Beca his wife, Jesse raced through the emergency room. He stopped outside the procedure room and took another deep breath. He was hoping for the best but expecting the worst. The second he'd received Cynthia Rose's call, his heart dropped. The thought of losing his girlfriend and best friend devastated him then to think of losing their child nearly brought the man to tears. Calming himself as much as possible, Jesse turned the door knob and entered the room. His girlfriend's tear stained cheeks broke his heart as he raced to her side and took her hand in his tight. He thanked Jessica for everything she'd done. They were both lucky that Beca had such a great friend in her.

The doctor walked in a moment later with a reassuring smile. Once Jessica had gotten Beca to the hospital, the nurses started running tests immediately. No-one could give them a definite answer so hopefully now that Dr Hewitt was present, they may know more of what is going on. She explained that the bleeding the teenager had experienced was not as heavy as expected but any kind of bleeding was not a good sign. Dr Hewitt set up a heartbeat monitor around Beca's slightly bloated stomach and explained that this would give them the first indication of the health of the baby. Beca, Jesse, Jessica and Dr Hewitt collectively held their breath as the monitor searched for a tiny heartbeat. The room was silent until a soft flutter echoed from the monitor.

"We have a heartbeat" Dr Hewitt smiled as she saw the flood of relief wash over the trio in front of her. She set up the sonogram and pressed the transducer to Beca's stomach once she's applied some gel. Moving it around to find a clear picture. She pointed to a tiny human figure on the screen with a smile. "There she is, a strong heartbeat and looking healthy. Your little girl is fine"

"A girl?" Jesse gasped softly. His heart skipped a beat knowing that he was going to have a beautiful, healthy little gil in his arms in a matter of months.

"The baby is ok" Beca breathed softly repeating herself a couple times until the concept really sunk in. She had spent the last hour convincing herself that she had lost the baby so it took a little while to believe that everything was ok. Jesse wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Smiling brightly, he was so happy and relieved that both his girls were fine.

"The baby is healthy but we are going to need to take some precautions to keep her healthy, to keep you both healthy" Dr Hewitt continued "You may hate this because you don't seem like the typical college student that I come across but you're going to need to stay on bed rest til this baby comes"

"Bed rest? Are you serious? No" Beca protested. There was no way she could sit still for just under 6 months. She had classes, she had the Bella's, she had a life. Beca knew she would go crazy if she had to stay in bed for the next six months.

"Your body and your baby have been through a trauma, they both need time to recover"

"But until the baby is born?"

"The time will fly?" Dr Hewitt chuckled softly. She herself would go crazy being couped up for that long but there was no other option for the soon to be Mom. The doctor worried for the teenager after the fall and just wanted the best for her. "You're not like other college students considering most would jump at the chance to lounge around for this long. I understand it's hard Beca but it is what's best for you and your baby"

Beca sighed softly knowing the doctor was right. Resting her hand on the side of her stomach, she looked down as she rubbed her thumb back and forth gently. All Beca wanted was for her little girl to be healthy and if that meant sitting in bed for six months then she would have to do it.

"I will be back in a moment with a prescription to help with the pain and your blood pressure" Dr Hewitt smiled as she stood up and wiped the gel off Beca's stomach "We can go over any other concerns you might have when I return" The doctor left the three teenagers alone to talk.

"I better go too, I should call Cynthia Rose and let her know everything is ok" Jessica smiled as she gave her best friend a quick hug. She was just so relieved that Beca was ok, she'd given everyone quite a scare. After letting Cynthia Rose how everything was, she might need to talk to Fat Amy and Stacie. They weren't getting off lightly for what they caused.

"Thank you for everything Jessica" Beca smiled. She couldn't thank her best friend enough for getting her to the hospital "I just… I may not have my daughter if it wasn't for you"

Bursting into tears, Jessica pulled Beca into a tight hug letting her know that she'd always be there for her and the baby. Pulling away a minute or so later, Jessica wiped her eyes before making her way out into the hall to make the necessary calls.

"We're going to have a little girl" Jesse beamed almost bouncing with excitement as he helped Beca sit up on the bed. Sitting beside his girlfriend, he took both her hands in his gently "I was so scared when I got Cynthia Rose's call. I thought I'd lost both of you"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, nerd" Beca chuckled softly but her laughter died down as she peered at their hands clasped "When we first found out about this baby, I was scared. I was scared and I didn't even know if I wanted to keep it" she began with a soft sniff "But when I thought we'd lost her… I can't think of a future without our little family"

Jesse rested his hand on Beca's stomach with a smile "I'm so glad our little family is going to have a future. I love you Beca"

"I love you too"

Dr Hewitt returned a little while later with Beca's prescription and strict orders to rest. The teenager was allowed to get up to go to the bathroom and bathe but that was about it. Jesse was happy to help but Beca didn't want to be a burden. She hated having to rely on other people for every little thing but if she wanted her daughter to be healthy then she had to suck it up. Beca had to suck it up fast because Dr Hewitt wouldn't let her walk out of the hospital on her own, she had to be pushed in a wheelchair no matter how much she protested.

XXXXX

"I swear to God if you try to carry me into that house I will hurt you" Beca warned as Jesse opened the car door for her once they were back at the Bella's House on campus. He'd bent down to help her out of the car with every intention to carry her but straightened up at his girlfriend's threat. "I can walk into the house on my own, dork"

"Will you at least take it slow, you know what the doctor said"

"I'm going to go insane on bed rest for six months" Beca groaned as she slowly made her way up the stairs of the porch. With Jesse on one side and Jessica on the other, she may as well have been carried into the house. If this is what it was going to be like until the baby was born, Beca would for certain go crazy. Breathing through the pain of the bruised hip and ribs she'd suffered as a result of the fall, Beca didn't want to even attempt the stairs to her room just yet. Settling herself down onto the couch, she huffed softly as Jesse fussed over the pillows around her.

"Hey Mama" Cynthia Rose chuckled as she came downstairs and flopped herself down next to Beca on the couch "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore but we'll be ok" she smiled and looked up at Jesse for a second. She rested her hand over his that was placed comfortingly on her shoulder "Is everyone home, I think I need to tell them what's going on"

Cynthia Rose jumped up from the couch calling everyone down loudly. She emphasised the importance which to no surprise didn't make the girls move any faster. Freshmen, Lauren, Savannah and Gabriella May were already at the house so there was thankfully no need to wait for them to come across campus. The only two they needed to wait for were Stacie and Fat Amy who had been upstairs since Beca's fall a couple hours earlier.

"I'll go get them" Jesse insisted getting angrier with every time they ignored Cynthia Rose's call "We need to have a little talk"

"Jesse don't…" Beca pleaded.

"I think I'll come with you" Jessica nodded as she followed Jesse toward the stairs. She too wanted to have a chat with the girls letting them know exactly what they caused.

"Jessica…"

"They're about to rip Stacie and Fat Amy to shreds aren't they?" Cynthia Rose chuckled as she sat back down beside Beca who was just itching to get up and stop her boyfriend and best friend. "Let them do it. Stacie and Amy are the reason you're in pain"

"It was an accident" Beca sighed softly

"Accident or not, everyone in the house heard you fall and came to help except for them… and they were the closest" she pointed out.

"They didn't know about the baby"

"Neither did the rest of us…"

Beca nodded knowing her friend was right. As much as Stacie and Fat Amy annoyed her, Beca didn't want them torn apart over an accident. Jesse and Jessica were already upstairs before Beca could do anything about it. Trying to hear if the yelling had started, Beca was brought back to reality with a soft tap on her knee from Lily and Beca realised the rest of the Bella's were still there.

"Did you say baby?" she smiled.

Beca told the girls all about the pregnancy and that they were soon going to welcome a mini-Bella into their family. She also told them about the bed rest which wasn't received quite as well as the initial baby news. With Beca on bed rest it meant she couldn't compete in their upcoming Semi-Finals or Nationals if they made it that far. Beca was certain that the Bella's could still win without her but they weren't so sure. The girls continued to voice their concerns until four sets of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs two pairs faster than the others.

"Oh my god Beca we are so sorry" Stacie began as she dropped to her knees beside Beca looking like she was ready to cry. Looking up at Jesse and Jessica who had smug expressions plastered on their faces, Beca silently questioned them. Both just smiled and let Stacie and Fat Amy apologise profusely and insist they waited on Beca hand and foot til the baby was born.

XXXXX

"Hey Beca?" Jessica asked later that night as she sat down beside her best friend on her bed. Beca managed to make it up to her room on her own but was in a bit of pain as she settled into bed. The pain from the fall would soon subside according to the doctor which would make rest a little easier.

"Yeah"

"Have you told Aubrey about the baby yet?"

"Shit" Beca sighed softly. Telling Aubrey that she was pregnant was going to be worse than telling her parents. No doubt Aubrey would take it a lot worse than Beca's Dad and she wouldn't let the teenager forget it. Dreading the thought of telling her, Beca knew there was only one person that could help her do this and survive… Chloe.

**Your thoughts?**

**Baby name ideas?**


End file.
